<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El fénix y el pájaro de fuego by Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690275">El fénix y el pájaro de fuego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit/pseuds/Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit'>Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Different Devil Fruit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mercenaries, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit/pseuds/Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace al ser un mercenario solitario, se encontraba en el bar en una isla lo que termina en una pelea contra unos piratas que resultan ser parte de los piratas de Barbablanca. Lo menos que quiere es relacionarse con ellos.</p><p>Existe una leyenda que las frutas del diablo eligen a sus usuarios. Por lo menos es lo que el zoan de su fruta le dijo a Ace cuando la consumió. Modelo Fire-Bird.</p><p>Ace no es alguien que se deje guiar por leyendas tontas, hará con su destino lo que el quiera y se niega a aceptar que el compañero de su zoan sea el fenix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:) Escribí esto hace mucho tiempo pero ahora que decidí empezar a publicar unas cuantas historias dejare esto aquí ;)</p><p>Si les gusta díganlo en los comentarios y continuare.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---POV ACE---<br/>
-¡Hey preciosa! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡De seguro ni has de tener la edad suficiente para estar aquí! ¡Este lugar no es para mocosos!</p><p>Un suspiro me dejo mientras trate de ignorar a los estúpidos del bar, nada bueno saldría si empiezo una pelea, este bar es exclusivo para mercenarios, piratas, ladrones y cualquier criminal, ahora simplemente quiero una noche tranquila, beber un poco después de completar una solicitud exitosa e ir a descansar… Pero no, la vida es una perra que parece que su pasatiempo favorito es morderme y arruinar mis días remotamente decentes.</p><p>Esos piratas idiotas desde que están aquí han estado diciendo cosas vulgares a cada mesera o chica que ven… esto no es un maldito burdel.</p><p>Uno de los idiotas de antes que estaban gritando se acercó a la barra a sentarse a la par mía mientras me daba una mirada con una mueca como si ni siquiera tuviera derecho a estar sentado a su lado.</p><p>Cuando el barman me dio mi cerveza el imbécil lo tomo antes que yo acercara la mano.</p><p>-Escucha niño, porque no te vas a otro lado… estorbas aquí. - Mantuve una mirada serena y respondí de manera tranquila intentando tranquilizar mi ira que crecía cada segundo. - ¿sí?, bueno no es mi problema como te sientes, ¿en serio eres un criminal? Para que te intimide un “mocoso” como me llamaste al punto que quieres que me vaya no has de ser muy reconocido o tener una recompensa ¿verdad? </p><p>Observe como el tipo apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se volvieron duros con rabia a penas contenida… Estaba a punto de responder cuando uno de sus nakamas se acercó y le dijo algo al oído. El tipo sonrió con suficiencia. – Tienes razón Will, vámonos de esta pocilga. - Cuando se levantó me tiro toda la cerveza en la cara. Yo estaba hirviendo por dentro, pero estos idiotas no valen la pena. Salió todo su grupo que eran alrededor de 10 personas.</p><p>Solo suspiré mientras una de las camareras se acercaba a mi para darme una tela limpia para poder limpiarme la cara, le di las gracias y decidí tomar unas cervezas más antes de irme. Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y estaban a punto de cerrar, ya solo quedaban unas pocas personas en el lugar. Cuando ya había pagado la puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron los mismos 10 idiotas de antes mientras traían más armas que las que tenían anteriormente, unas pistolas extras más las espadas que tenían antes de irse.</p><p>-Escuchen, me quede con ganas de las meseras de este lugar. Ni en los burdeles se encuentran bellezas como estas… ¿Por qué no me sigues cariño? – Le dijo a una de las chicas que parecían asustadas y sin saber que hacer mientras retrocedía. El tipo estaba completamente borracho, su olor me llegaba, aunque estuviera a 3 metros de distancia.</p><p>Me pare enfrente de la chica para que dejaran de mirarla - ¿porque mejor no te largas? Ella no quiere… deberías respetar y afrontar el rechazo como un hombre… nunca podrías llevar a una chica a tu cama sin tener que pagar por ella con esa actitud. - El idiota parecía completamente furioso.</p><p>-Primero nos encargaremos de ti entonces mocoso impertinente.</p><p>Y empezó.</p><p>Cuatro de sus nakamas me dispararon con sus armas, pero las balas simplemente me atravesaron, corrí mientras le daba una patada en el estómago a uno, y luego puse mis manos en el piso y levanté mis piernas mientras giraba con mis brazos y les daba patadas a todos los que estaban cerca, varios cayeron en las mesas y paredes atravesándolas. Podía encargarme de ellos sin atacarlos con mi fuego. El idiota que me tiro la cerveza parecía un poco sorprendido mientras se escondía detrás de uno de sus nakamas ¿en serio? Viene a desafiarme y termina escondiéndose. Que patético.</p><p>-¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! ¡Acaben con él!</p><p>Me agache esquivando el puñetazo que iba dirigido a mi cabeza y rápidamente agarre el brazo y con mi cuerpo apoye mi espalda en el piso mientras con mi pierna golpeaba en el estómago del tipo y lo mande a estrellarse contra una pared. Ya solo estando unos pocos en la pelea lograron acertarme unos puñetazos en la cara y las costillas, pero mi fruta del diablo anulaba sus golpes.</p><p>Cuando solo quedaba el ultimo, que era obvio que había incitado y liderado a sus compañeros para hacer esta tontería me acerque lentamente con una sonrisa sádica en mi rostro. Joder amigo, tentaste tu suerte y mi buena voluntad de no entrar en problemas esta noche. - Bueno, ¿no sería una horrible mancha a tu orgullo que un “mocoso” te lastime? Sonreí con suficiencia. Si, iba disfrutar romperle la nariz a este tipo.</p><p>-¿Sabes siquiera quién soy?- Grito frenéticamente el pirata, miedo brillando en sus ojos. Luego se levantó la camisa y en su abdomen estaba un tatuaje inconfundible que hizo que me paralizara por un momento. Joder… solo esto me faltaba.</p><p>El tipo noto mi duda y me dio una sonrisa comemierda. - ¡Si, soy un pirata de Barbablanca! Si me lastimas Pops te va a destrozar.</p><p>Maldita sea. Portgas D Ace no huye, ni siquiera por un Yonkou- ¿y eso que? Vienes, empiezas una pelea, pierdes y solo por eso ¿iras a llorar con papi?, ¡que patético! - El pirata pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta, probablemente esperaba que me disculpara y huyera. -Además… - continúe mientras miraba alrededor a los piratas, pocos estaban conscientes pero sin poder moverse.- Sacas hasta este momento la carta de que eres parte de la tripulación de un Yonkou solo para que no te lastime a ti y dejas que tus nakamas me ataquen pero no los defendiste ni mencionaste que ellos también eran parte de esa tripulación… algo como eso ya no me detendrá de partirte los dientes, igual, ya lastime a los hijos de Newgate así que si me arrojará al infierno por lo menos me iré satisfecho sabiendo que te di una paliza. </p><p>Y sin más lo noquee de un solo golpe. Joder, ni siquiera dio pelea. Que aburrido.</p><p>El barman parecía sorprendido y la mesera se acercó a mi para darme las gracias, y le di una mirada de disculpa mientras le decía que no fue mi intención destrozar el lugar, les quite el dinero a los piratas y se los di al hombre para que por lo menos cubriera unos pocos gastos y me fui del lugar. De camino a Striker iba maldiciendo, porque de todas las cosas que me tienen que pasar, fue que me metiera en una pelea con piratas de Barbablanca. Ahora seré un objetivo y van a querer cortarme la cabeza… bueno por lo menos espero que Edward Newgate me dé la oportunidad de explicar lo que paso, dicen que es un hombre justo, pero que protege a sus hijos más que nada.</p><p>Maldita sea todo.</p><p>Y lo que menos quiero es encontrarme con Marco el Fénix… especialmente debido a su zoan, ya que es la pareja de mi fruto. Después de todo mi fruta es: Zoan mítica, modelo Firebird.</p><p>Mientras caminaba vi en la pared mi poster de “se busca”. A penas ayer subió mi recompensa y eso era parte de mi celebración esta noche.</p><p>Mercenario Portgas D Ace.<br/>
Recompensa: 700,000,000 Bellies.<br/>
Fruta del diablo: Desconocido.</p><p>Parece que tendré que hablar con Shanks y contarle este incidente… Después de todo si no me comunico con él una vez por semana se preocupa y tendrá una idea de donde estoy si me llega a pasar algo. Llegue a Striker y busque mi Den Den mushi para marcar el número del pelirrojo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---POV GENERAL---<br/>
En la sala de reuniones del Moby Dick se encontraban todos los comandantes y Barbablanca en silencio. Se sentía una pesada atmosfera. Hasta que Edward Newgate decidió hablar. - ¿Estás seguro que esto ocurrió? - Pregunto con voz fuerte, fría, mientras sus ojos ardían con promesas de venganza.</p><p>-Si Pops, un tipo se aprovechó que estábamos borrachos luego de terminar la misión para atacarnos y robarnos todo el dinero que teníamos, vio que éramos piratas de Barbablanca y simplemente se burló de nuestra marca. Por quedarnos sin dinero es que tardamos 2 semanas más en regresar. - Oh joder no, este tipo está muerto pensaban todos los presentes en la sala. -Hijo mío, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no hubo mayor daño para ninguno de ustedes?</p><p>-Afortunadamente no Pops, solo unos cuantos moretones y unas costillas rotas… sanaremos rápido.</p><p>-No lo dudo hijo. - Dijo Newgate dándole una mirada y sonrisa con gran orgullo a su hijo, luego volteo a ver a sus comandantes con una mirada oscura. - Haruta, utiliza la descripción de tus hermanos para saber quién fue el bastardo lo suficientemente estúpido para atacar a mis hijos, cuando lo tengas, Marco, Thatch e Izo irán a visitar a nuestro invitado especial, lo traen al Moby Dick, quiero supervisar personalmente su castigo. - Todos los mencionados asintieron y dieron por terminada la reunión.</p><p>Afuera, Marco estaba molesto. ¿Cómo se atreve un don nadie a insultar su marca y atacar a sus hermanos? Joder, lo dejaría medio muerto antes de traerlo al Moby para desquitarse un poco con el pequeño bastardo. Thatch e Izo pensaban de manera similar. Dos días después Haruta encontró la información: Portgas D Ace, mercenario, gran recompensa y la isla donde probablemente estaría. Sin más los 3 comandantes partieron.</p><p>--- POV ACE---</p><p>Me sentía inquieto.</p><p>Mi zoan y mis instintos me estaban avisando que algo pasaría. No tuve que esperar mucho.</p><p>Cuando regresé al cuarto de hotel en el que me estaba hospedando había 3 piratas que los reconocí perfectamente bien, en especial a uno. Joder… Marco el fénix acompañado del comandante de la cuarta división y de la decimosexta división. </p><p>-Bueno, ¿a qué debo la sorpresa que tres comandantes de la tripulación del hombre más fuerte del mundo vengan a visitarme? - Mencione con tono sarcástico, al infierno con todo, no podré escapar de tres comandantes a menos que me transforme en mi zoan e incluso así mis posibilidades son bajas, y Marco lo vera y es lo que menos quiero… Su fénix le dirá quién es mi pájaro de fuego. Se dice que las frutas del diablo son las que eligen a su portador y no al revés, y cuando comí la mía mi pájaro me hablo, dijo que sería el predestinado del fénix y que será mi compañero… Pues que idiotez, no pienso regir mi vida y decisiones solo por algo así, si el fénix es capaz de ganarme para aceptarlo sería una historia diferente… y lo que más me aterra es aceptar los sentimientos que mi zoan quiere, porque al final cuando se entere de mi secreto seré abandonado y odiado… como siempre, me niego a aceptarlo. </p><p>Aunque parece que ya me odia.</p><p>-Tú sabes porque estamos aquí yoi</p><p>---POV GENERAL---</p><p>-Tú sabes porque estamos aquí yoi. - Respondió Marco con voz fría, sus ojos llenos de odio. Pero en el fondo se sentía confundido… su fénix se alteró en el momento que vio al mocoso de cabello negro y pecas, sin entender la razón. Su fénix se siente feliz viéndolo, pero no dejará que lo domine, este tipo es un enemigo y será tratado.<br/>
-Mejor acompáñanos niño, así te lastimaremos menos. - Dijo el comandante de la cuarta división con una sonrisa sádica.</p><p>----POV ACE---</p><p>Estaba contemplando mis opciones, lo mejor sería ir sin oponer resistencia. Hace 6 días hable con Shanks, si no hablo con el mañana sabrá lo que paso e ira por mí y con suerte aún estoy vivo. Pero como siempre, no era mi día de suerte… antes de contestarles, el comandante de la decimosexta división me disparo una bala de kairoseki en la pierna. Caí al suelo con un siseo de dolor y luego sentí el arma presionando mi cabeza. -Lo siento cariño, no tenemos todo el día así que nos vamos. - Dijo el comandante con una voz enfermizamente dulce y ojos duros.</p><p>Bueno, yo no soy del tipo de persona que va a rogar por su vida así que sin decir nada me levanté y puse mi peso en mi pierna sana, y les di una mirada indiferente. Eso pareció irritarlos más. Si voy a morir de todas maneras por lo menos irritare a estos idiotas.</p><p>El comandante Thatch se acercó y me puso unas esposas de kairoseki, no me resistí, no tiene caso de todas maneras. Me dolía la pierna como el infierno, pero primero me muero a rogarles… empezamos a caminar mientras me jalaban con las esposas y me obligaban a caminar con mi pierna herida hasta que llegamos a los muelles. Justo a la par de su bote estaba mi Striker. Oh no, no pienso dejar mi bote. </p><p>-Oye, ya sé que tengo que ir con ustedes y bla bla bla… pero ¿podríamos llevarnos a Striker?, no quiero dejarlo aquí. - Los comandantes se miraron unos a otros antes que el comandante de la primera división se me acercara con una cara neutral, pero con ira en sus ojos. </p><p>– No estás en posición de pedirnos nada mocoso, pero si eres tan sentimental con un pequeño bote como ese supongo que no hay alternativa ¿verdad yoi? - La mirada que me dio me hizo arrepentirme de haberle pedido eso, en el siguiente momento se transformó rápidamente en Fénix y con sus garras atravesó mi Striker. Rompió la base y lo rasguño hasta que lo partió por la mitad.</p><p>Quería gritar, soltarme y matarlo en ese preciso instante, decirle que era un imbécil, incluso mi zoan estaba molesto por lo que tuvo que presenciar y sentí que se resintió con el fénix. Pero no, tengo que soportar, aunque duela sé que no puedo enfrentarme a una tripulación de Yonkou por mi cuenta, y cuando limpie mi nombre de lo que sea que los bastardos dijeron sobre mí, me desquitare con ese bastardo de mi “predestinado”, hare que sienta dolor del rechazo del compañero del fénix, yo también lo siento por supuesto, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo y siempre he rechazado la idea de un compañero.</p><p>---POV GENERAL---</p><p>En el momento que Marco volteo pudo ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos plateados del mercenario pecoso, aunque lo escondió rápidamente, probablemente fue el único que lo noto. Se sintió culpable, incluso su fénix se sentía arrepentido y no podía explicar por qué. El pelinegro abordo el bote sin decir una palabra más con la cabeza agachada y partieron al Moby Dick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Se que corte muy rápido los puntos de vista jajaja espero no les moleste :(</p><p>Gracias por leer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---POV ACE---</p><p>El comandante de la cuarta división me tiro en las celdas del bote en el que iban y me dejaron con la pierna herida y sin tratamiento por tres días, además que nadie me trajo de comer ni bajo a verme. Joder a este paso obtendré una infección severa. Mientras más rápido lleguemos al Moby Dick mejor, después de todo, Shanks también ha de ir en camino.</p><p>---POV GENERAL---</p><p>Marco estaba inquieto. Su fénix se moría por ir a ver al joven pecoso y no lo entiende. Sinceramente, ya se está frustrando. En eso Thatch llego con la cena.</p><p>- ¡Hola hermano! Aquí esta tu comida. Come bien pajarito~</p><p>Poniendo los ojos en blanco simplemente acepto la comida cuando vino otro pensamiento. -Oye Thatch, ¿Le has dado comida al mercenario yoi? - Thatch se puso serio. – La verdad no, me siento un poco mal por mantenerlo con hambre, sabes que no me gusta que a nadie le falte comida, pero simplemente no puedo ayudar a alguien que se burló de nuestros hermanos, de nuestra marca que es nuestro mayor orgullo.</p><p>Marco lo sabía, no tiene que sentir lastima por él, pero por alguna razón no lo puede odiar, los ojos llenos de dolor cuando destruyo su Striker siguen grabados en su memoria… lo persiguen haciendo que la culpa lo carcoma por dentro. Iba a opinar cuando Izo paso por la puerta y aviso que ya estaban cerca del Moby Dick.<br/>Bueno, simplemente ignoraría sus confusos sentimientos por este momento.</p><p>---POV ACE---</p><p>Odiaba el frio. Siendo de fuego detestaba sentirme helado. Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban y me recompuse rápidamente para poner una mirada en blanco mientras los 3 comandantes se acercaban. Sin decir una palabra abrieron la celda y me dijeron que caminara, me levante como pude y empecé a caminar… tragándome el dolor que sentía, la herida se miraba horrible, tenía un color morado y en el centro salían supuraciones verdes. Sip, definitivamente infectado, joder. Pero no van a escuchar ni un solo quejido de dolor, no les daré la satisfacción a estos bastardos.</p><p>Abordamos Moby Dick donde todos los piratas estaban reunidos, incluido Barbablanca, quien me miro con ojos duros. Una vez en el centro el comandante de la decimosexta división golpeo mis rodillas para caer al piso enfrente del capitán. – Justo como ordenaste Pops.</p><p>Entonces Edward Newgate habló.</p><p>-Escuche algo muy interesante mocoso. Dicen que un pequeño e insignificante mercenario ataco a mis hijos, les robo su dinero y se burló de mi marca, ¿podrías explicarme eso? - Expreso con voz fría.</p><p>Bueno, si voy a morir diré lo que quiera. Con una sonrisa burlona y ojos divertidos conteste.</p><p>-Oh, que historia tan interesante viejo, aunque algo alterada, debería enseñarles a sus hijos a no mentir y que si van a hacer algo que asuman lo que van a recibir en vez de ir a llorar con papi.</p><p>La atmosfera se puso tensa. Todos los piratas estaban divididos entre sorpresa por sus palabras y absoluta rabia. Sin embargo, el capitán seguía sereno, pero sus ojos lo delataban, estaban ardiendo con furia.</p><p>-Eres un mocoso descarado, y tienes buenos ojos… una lástima que tengamos que conocernos de esta manera. Traigan el balde.</p><p>Varios piratas llevaron un gran balde lleno de agua de mar… mierda, ya puedo ver lo que se avecina y no es nada bonito. Barbablanca volvió a dirigirse a mí. -Escucha niño, si te disculpas con mis hijos y les ruegas por su perdón te dejaremos ir más rápido. </p><p>Ja, prefiero morir anciano.</p><p>Mantuve su mirada y simplemente conteste. -Vivo sin arrepentimientos viejo, prefiero morir a pedir perdón por algo que no siento en lo más mínimo. - En el momento que salieron sus palabras los piratas tiraron de mi cabeza dentro del balde para ahogarme y me sacaron repitiendo el proceso.</p><p>---POV GENERAL---</p><p>Todos empezaron a gritar, promesas de dolor y sufrimiento, pero Marco estuvo en silencio. Quería protegerlo, defender al mercenario, con cada insulto que le daban se sentía más furioso, su control estaba a punto de perderse.</p><p>El mocoso era obstinado, solo tenía que pedir perdón y ya, y aunque admiraba su voluntad estaba preocupado, el mercenario se veía pálido, en esa posición su herida estaba siendo fuertemente presionada contra la madera dura. </p><p>Luego unos piratas se acercaron con varios cuchillos. Maldita sea.</p><p>---POV ACE---</p><p>Extendieron mis manos aun esposadas adelante mío y clavaron un cuchillo cubierto con haki en un dedo, atravesándolo y clavándolo en la madera. Quería gritar de dolor, pero no lo hare, aprete la mandíbula y tome una fuerte inhalación para tranquilizarme, así siguieron hasta que clavaron todos mis dedos de las manos en la madera.<br/>Barbablanca volvió a hablar. -Tienes agallas niño, pide perdón y te tiraremos en la isla cercana más rápido. </p><p>- ¡Que considerado! - Contesté en el modo más sarcástico que pude intentando mantener el dolor fuera de mi voz. – Ya te lo dije viejo, y lo mantendré. No pediré perdón por algo que no siento. -Sonreí con suficiencia, si, no dejare que me dobleguen por una estúpida mentira.</p><p>---POV GENERAL---</p><p>El capitán estaba confundido. Podía ver en los ojos del joven mercenario que era sincero con sus palabras, pero ¿acaso considera que burlarse de un Yonkou es lo correcto? Me ofendió a mí y a todos mis hijos, pero incluso así sus ojos plateados brillan sin arrepentirse y eso es lo que más lo molesta e inquieta.</p><p>Edward Newgate se levantó de su asiento tomando su bisento y se dirigió dentro del barco. -Ya es tarde así que ¿Por qué no seguimos mañana mocoso?, no te iras de este barco hasta que te arrepientas y pidas perdón. Jozu, Marco, amárrenlo al mástil, nuestro invitado dormirá a la intemperie. - Todos los piratas empezaron a entrar al barco a excepción de los dos mencionados que se acercaron al mercenario, Jozu estaba a punto de sacar los cuchillos cuando el rubio hablo.</p><p>-Mejor dejémoselo puesto. - El rubio le dedico una mirada cargada de odio al pecoso. No va a dejar que su fénix se interponga, su zoan le está diciendo que no maltrate al mercenario, que lo ayude, pero no lo hará. Empujaron los dedos del mercenario hasta que llegaron a la empuñadura de los cuchillos y los separaron de la madera. Tenía que reconocerlo, el mocoso era terco como el infierno, no dejaría que nadie escuchara sus quejidos de dolor. Lo amarraron firmemente contra el mástil y Jozu entro al barco también, pero Marco antes de irse no pudo evitar preguntar. - ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas tu error? No somos tan violentos con las personas, solo con los que se atreven a dañar a la familia. Si lo hicieras, te podrías ir solo con unos golpes.</p><p>Los ojos plateados miraron directamente a los azules, y el mercenario se atrevió a sonreír, aunque fue una sonrisa vacía. -  Desde mi punto de vista no hay error. Sabes, amo la libertad, más que nada, pero no solo la física, no voy a fallarme a mí mismo, a mis principios, a mi espíritu libre solo para satisfacer a unos piratas que juegan a la casita y a tener un padre.</p><p>Las últimas palabras alteraron a Marco llevándolo al borde y se acercó a darle un puñetazo en la cara al mocoso, vio como salía sangre de su nariz, probablemente la fracturo y con su mano agarro su cuello mientras lo sostenía firmemente contra el mástil.</p><p>-Esto es lo que mereces entonces mocoso, si no aceptaras esto simplemente morirás por tu estupidez, aunque quizá eso es lo que quieres ¿no?, se nota que no vales nada y que no tienes a donde ir, los mercenarios son conocidos por ser como lobos solitarios, dependiendo de ellos mismos, nadie te va a extrañar si te mueres ahora o mañana.<br/>El pecoso mantuvo su cara neutral, pero en el fondo se siente herido, su zoan está llorando por dentro con el corazón roto. Duele, a su pájaro le duele el rechazo.</p><p>El comandante rubio se fue sin decir más, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad de la noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La universidad termino ;D así que para celebrar decidí añadir unos capítulos mas a la historia. Quizá el fin de semana actualice "Reinos extintos" sin promesas... quiero descansar del estrés universitario y no quiero terminar escribiendo algo que parezca forzado :( </p><p>Espero que estos dos capítulos que pondré les guste...Si tienen criticas constructivas, sugerencias de que quieren ver en la historia o algo mas díganmelo en los comentarios :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bueno, parece que a la vida le gusta burlarse de mi con cada oportunidad que tiene. Llevo 4 días desde que llegue al barco de Barbablanca repitiendo la misma rutina. Pasar toda la noche en el mástil y quedarme dormido despertar cuando los piratas me tiren agua de mar en toda mi cara mientras se ríen, siempre mantuve mis emociones encerradas, no dejare que las vean, ni que me vean sufrir los bastardos.</p><p>Todo el día transcurre con ellos haciendo sus actividades cotidianas, simplemente ignorando que existo, a veces algún pirata pasa a darme un golpe en el abdomen o en la cara, tenía varios cortes pequeños por todo el cuerpo, incluso algunos pasan golpeando la herida de bala que me hizo del decimosexto comandante con la esperanza que rogara o mostrara dolor.</p><p>Me dolía todo el cuerpo, el agua de mar hacía que las heridas me ardieran, me dolía la cabeza por haber estado tantas horas debajo del sol.<br/>
Y en la noche era momento de más castigo. Me arrodillaban igual que el primer día e intentaban sacarme una disculpa de la garganta o algún sonido de desesperación mientras me golpeaban o me hacían cortes con sus espadas o dagas.</p><p>Marco me había estado evitando. Intentaba mantenerse lo más alejado de mí, a veces cuando pasaba por el mástil en el que estaba atado me daba miradas de odio y desprecio y mi pájaro de fuego lloraba, pero se resentía cada vez más con el fénix. Mejor para mí, si mi zoan se siente tan lastimada por su pareja probablemente desista de desearlo hasta que el fénix lo arregle y mientras yo me aleje del comandante no hará oportunidad para que redimida su error.</p><p>Esa noche mientras varios piratas estaban clavando unas dagas en mi pierna cerca de la herida de bala para que me doliera más el capitán hablo. - Estamos a un día de una isla niño, pide perdón y Marco volara en forma de fénix a tirarte a los muelles y tu podrás llegar a un médico que te cure.</p><p>Simplemente solté una risita sin humor y conteste. -  Que te jodan viejo, vete al infierno.</p><p>-POV GENERAL---</p><p>Barbablanca lo admitía, admiraba la voluntad del niño, siendo tan joven y aguantando todo por lo que estaba pasando sin siquiera una queja. Una lástima que fuera un bastardo, si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias incluso lo hubiera convertido en su hijo.</p><p>El capitán estaba por decir más cuando un pirata al azar llego corriendo hacia Barbablanca. - ¿Qué pasa hijo?</p><p>- ¡Akagami no Shanks se acerca Pops!</p><p>Todos los piratas estaban confundidos. No entendían porque el pelirrojo venía sin previo aviso. Nadie vio cuando el pecoso empezó a sonreír mientras pensaba “por fin llegaron". Antes de que pudieran reaccionar Shanks salto desde su barco seguido por su segundo al mando Benn Beckman y Lucky Roo. Todos se quedaron sin palabras cuando el pelirrojo los miro con odio, esto nunca había pasado. Rápidamente los piratas pelirrojos se acercaron donde tenían a Ace y empujaron a los piratas que lo sostenían. Benn levanto a Ace y lo puso de pie siendo un soporte para él mientras los 3 lo miraban con preocupación. El mercenario les dio una mirada agradecida antes de desmayarse, ya no soportaba más, pero podía relajarse finalmente ahora que habían venido por él.</p><p>Todos estaban en silencio mientras observaban la escena hasta que Shanks habló.</p><p>- <strong>¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con Ace, Barbablanca?</strong>, dame una razón para no empezar una guerra con ustedes ahora mismo por siquiera pensar que podían tocarlo. - Dijo con voz y ojos fríos desafiándolo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dije lo que queria en las notas del capitulo anterior asi que... espero les guste ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se instalo un silencio sepulcral y todos estaban confundidos, pero Marco noto que los hermanos que habían tenido su altercado con el mercenario pecoso se pusieron pálidos y nerviosos. Eso lo hizo sospechar, pero no había forma que sus hermanos mintieran sobre algo tan serio como esto ¿verdad?</p><p>Barbablanca hablo. -Ese mocoso que tienes ahí, ataco a mis hijos cuando no se podían defender, les robo y se burlaron de la marca familiar. -Puso ojos duros. - mejor explícame porque vienes a defenderlo.</p><p>Shanks en ese momento empezó a hablar, sobre como Ace lo había llamado y le había contado lo sucedido, su versión de la historia. Marco estaba sin palabras, no podía creer algo como eso. Luego Shanks hablo.</p><p>- ¿Dónde están tus hijos que tuvieron ese problema con Ace? - Barbablanca les hizo una señal para que se acercaran y los 10 se pararon enfrente del Yonkou pelirrojo y con voz dura volvió a hablar. -Escuchen atentamente, pueden hablar con la verdad ahora y los dejare tranquilos, o mantener su mentira, que yo demuestre como engañaron a su familia y atacaron a un chico de 18 años que simplemente se vio arrastrado en sus problemas de borrachos y empezar una guerra con dos Yonkou donde morirán varios de ambos lados.</p><p>Los piratas estaban pálidos y varios desviaron la mirada. Barbablanca tenía una mirada herida. El creía en sus hijos y no pensó que eran capaz de mentir en algo tan serio y ver como lastimaban a alguien que no les había hecho nada, mientras que Marco cerro los ojos, maldición se había equivocado horriblemente con el mercenario, lo atacaron, intentaron humillarlo y el destruyo su bote por el que aparentemente sentía gran cariño. Thatch e Izo miraban la escena igual de culpables y su fénix lloraba con arrepentimiento. Entonces uno de sus hermanos empezó a hablar.</p><p>-No tienes pruebas de que eso sea cierto, ese bastardo podría haberte mentido a ti para que lo salvaras. - Muchos de los piratas simplemente no sabían que creer.<br/>Shanks sonrió con saña y con una voz fría dijo. – Por buena suerte para nosotros, cuando Ace nos llamó visitamos la isla y el bar en el que ocurrió esto y tenían un Den Den Mushi de video. - Con esa frase el pirata se puso completamente pálido mientras Shanks le pedía a uno de sus nakamas que trajeran la cinta y lo necesario para reproducirla.</p><p>El video empezó, y todos pudieron ver cómo ocurrieron las cosas, como el mercenario ignoro todo lo que le hicieron al principio, como le tiraron cerveza en la cara con el objetivo de humillarlo y provocarlo, como los piratas llegaron a insultarlo y a agredirlo, como luego atacaron a las meseras, como todo el asunto fue por defensa propia y lo que molesto a Marco sin fin fue cuando su hermano utilizo la marca solo para su beneficio. Todos los piratas de Barbablanca se sentían mal, atacaron a un chico de 18 años y resulta que no había hecho nada.</p><p>Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar Benn lo hizo. </p><p>-Si pudieras darme las llaves de las esposas Barbablanca, parece que Ace tiene una herida horriblemente infectada, además que le está dando fiebre. - Rápidamente Izo se acercó y les dio la llave, pero antes de quitar las esposas Benn recostó a Ace, tomo un cuchillo y expertamente retiró la bala que aún tenía el mercenario en la pierna.</p><p>El mercenario gimió de dolor y fue la primera vez que Marco lo había escuchado con un sonido como ese, y esperaba que fuera la última. Le disgusto por completo verlo sufrir, le hizo sentir querer ir a darle consuelo.</p><p>Cuando la bala estaba afuera, Benn soltó las esposas de kairoseki e inmediatamente apareció un fuego intenso, y rojo, todos estaban sorprendidos. Cuando las llamas empezaron a apagarse se vio al mercenario de pie luciendo un poco mejor, aunque aún con la herida de su pierna y las heridas que había recibido a lo largo de su estadía, seguía pálido, pero por lo visto quemo la infección con su fuego.</p><p>En el momento que el fuego se apagó los tres piratas pelirrojos abrazaron a Ace. </p><p>-ACEEEEYYYY ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! ¿Qué más te hicieron? ¿te duele mucho? ¿tenemos que ver al médico? ¿TIENES HAMBRE? - Dijo Shanks utilizando su único brazo para sostener al pecoso. </p><p>- ¿Qué eres, mi madre? - Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, Shanks le dio un leve puchero. -Estoy bien. Tranquilízate viejo.</p><p>- ¡Sigo en mi juventud! No soy viejo. - Dijo dándole un puchero indignado.</p><p>- Tener la actitud de un niño no le quita lo viejo capitán. - Respondió Lucky Roo.</p><p>-Tiene cerca de cuarenta años capitán, ya es mayor. - Respondió Benn de manera tranquila.</p><p>Shanks se miraba completamente indignado y ofendido. El mercenario simplemente soltó una carcajada autentica y les devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa sincera. A Marco le encanto escuchar su risa y ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del joven. Pero luego el pecoso simplemente se desmayó de nuevo.</p><p>Todos alrededor se preocuparon por un momento, pero luego Shanks pidió saber exactamente que le habían hecho estos días al mercenario. Y así lo hicieron, todos los piratas empezaron a contar con arrepentimiento como intentaron arrastrar hasta el borde al chico. Shanks se mantuvo en silencio hasta que terminaron las explicaciones y luego le hizo una señal a Benn. Su segundo al mando cargo a el mercenario y regreso a su barco.</p><p>-Dejaré el asunto hasta aquí Newgate, me llevare a Ace y no quiero volver a escuchar que siquiera se le acercan con malas intenciones de nuevo, porque entonces <strong>no seré tan amable como ahora,</strong> y empezare completamente una guerra. El chico ha sufrido mucho en su vida y no permitiré que lo lastimen de nuevo.</p><p>Edward Newgate lo miro con ojos suaves y hombros caídos. - Lo entiendo, pero quiero pedirle disculpas al chico cuando vuelva a despertar.</p><p>Todos los piratas de Barbablanca querían lo mismo. Especialmente Marco, se sentía tan arrepentido, y su fénix tenía miedo que el mercenario lo odiara. </p><p>-Tendrás que buscarlo luego y pedírselo, el chico tiene que descansar y volver a la base de los mercenarios después de ausentarse varios días. - Antes que alguien pudiera decir más el pelirrojo regreso a su barco y se empezaron a alejar del Moby Dick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No hay mucho que decir xd desde este capitulo en adelante vienen relaciones mas bonitas entre los Barbablanca y Ace... Aun estoy decidiendo si escribir algo mas obsceno cuando Marco y Ace se junten mas adelante porque... me cuesta escribirlo xd jajaja pero probablemente si habrá</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me dolía todo el cuerpo cuando empecé a despertar, lo primero que vi fue un techo completamente blanco igual que las paredes. Intente recordar como llegue aquí, y vinieron los sucesos de la noche anterior, sobre como Shanks llego por mí. Pronto identifique el lugar como la enfermería de los piratas pelirrojos.</p><p>A la par mía estaba Shanks, dormido mientras balbuceaba unas cosas entre sus sueños. Sentí que una sonrisa tiraba de mis labios. Estúpido Shanks, nunca cambia. Me senté como pude y le di un empujón en su hombro y se despertó. Rápidamente me dio un abrazo y me pregunto cómo me sentía.</p><p>-Me siento bien, eres tan mamá gallina. -El pelirrojo solo me dio un golpe en la frente y me dijo que descansara un poco más.</p><p>Mi fruto no es un fénix, pero tiene un factor de curación que me ayuda a recuperarme más rápido, mis heridas más pequeñas ya habían desaparecido, solo las más profundas seguían en mi piel, pero, en un día probablemente ya no las tenga. - Shanks, ¿qué paso luego que me desmaye?</p><p>El pelirrojo me contó lo que ocurrió, y como se miraban arrepentidos y querían pedirme perdón, si claro como si fuera a aceptar una disculpa sin más después de todo, especialmente del primer comandante, vaya idiota. Por lo menos mi pájaro de fuego no estaba pidiendo ver al fénix, también salió lastimado de esto y se sintió traicionado por lo que su pareja le hizo.</p><p>Dos días después ya estaba completamente recuperado, sin Striker tendría que usar mi fruto para transportarme al menos hasta que consiguiera un bote. Me despedí de los piratas pelirrojos y sin más me transformé en un pájaro de fuego rojo y me fui volando entre las nubes.</p><p> ---POV GENERAL---</p><p>En el Moby Dick el estado de ánimo era sombrío. Todos sentían gran remordimiento por lo que paso. Cuando Barbablanca le pregunto a sus hijos porque mintieron dijeron que ¿Cuál era el problema? Nadie extrañaría a un mercenario. Marco sintió una apuñalada de culpa en el corazón, recordó que le dijo algo similar al pecoso el primer día que estuvo aquí, sonaba muy cruel cuando lo escuchaba de otra persona. Pero quien se lo tomo peor fue su fénix, lloraba con culpa todas las noches y despertaba la culpa de Marco también. Todos se sentían igual, en especial Barbablanca, Marco, Thatch e Izo. A los piratas que ocasionaron todo esto se les dio dos opciones: aceptar un castigo como el del mercenario o dejar la tripulación, pero irse implicaba un exilio ya que se consideraría como deserción y serian expulsados de todas las islas protegidas además de no poder acercarse a ellos de nuevo ni a ningún otro aliado. Decidieron irse.</p><p>El comandante de la cuarta división sentía culpa y asco consigo mismo, se supone que es un cocinero y que su trabajo era mantener a todos sin hambre, y, aun así, trato a un adolescente de la peor manera que se le ocurrió. Izo se sentía mal por la herida que le dio en su pierna con su pistola, el chico tuvo que soportar días en dolor mientras que su familia lo seguía lastimando. El capitán no hizo nada por saber la historia del lado del mercenario, simplemente creyó en sus hijos y permitió que lastimaran a un inocente, mientras que Marco, simplemente ignoro los instintos del fénix que querían proteger al chico, lo trato horrible y prácticamente le dijo que estaba bien que muriera. Tenían que pedirle perdón.</p><p>Marco unos días luego que el mercenario se fuera regreso a la isla donde lo habían capturado, en el muelle vio que aún estaban los restos del bote que utilizaba el pecoso. Los recogió y volvió con ellos al Moby Dick, esperaba que sus hermanos pudieran volver a hacerlo similar a como era anteriormente y dárselo como una ofrenda de disculpa.</p><p>Luego de unas semanas encontraron información del mercenario, aparentemente fue contratado por una tripulación pirata más pequeña para ayudarlos a luchar contra otra tripulación que <em>no sabían que son aliados de ellos.</em> En realidad, muy pocos lo sabían, se habían aliado hace muy poco con ellos. Esta era su oportunidad para conectar sus caminos de nuevo.</p><p>---POV ACE---</p><p>Estaba afilando mis espadas en lo que esperaba que llegáramos a nuestro destino. Acepte el trabajo por que daban una gran cantidad de dinero solo por derrotar una tripulación no muy reconocida. Pero incluso aunque sabía que el trabajo sería fácil me sentía inquieto.</p><p>Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos el capitán que me contrato entro, ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman estos piratas, igual no es como si importara… los mercenarios nunca formamos lazos con ningún contratista. -Portgas estamos a punto de llegar, prepárate. - Tome mi capa negra, para mi trabajo siempre la utilizaba y me vestía completamente de negro. Salí a cubierta, efectivamente el barco al que atacaríamos ya estaba a la vista.</p><p>Y la pelea empezó, hace un tiempo habían acordado el punto donde pelearían ambas tripulaciones ya que tenían problemas desde siempre. La tripulación con la que me había aliado iba ganando y por gran diferencia, decidí que usaría mi fruta y me transformaría, hace tiempo que no lo hacía en una batalla y mi pájaro se sentía inquieto por salir. Cuando la mayoría de piratas salieron de su barco en un ataque desesperado aproveche en transformarme y con mis garras destrozar el mástil. Pero en ese momento se sintió una gran explosión de haki del conquistador dejando noqueado a casi todos los piratas, solo ambos capitanes y yo estábamos consientes aún. Cuando busque el origen solo podía maldecir mi estúpida suerte. ¿es en serio? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo los piratas de Barbablanca aquí? Y luego recordé la forma en la que me encontraba… Maldita sea, el fénix me vio.</p><p>---POV MARCO---</p><p>Esto no puede estar pasando.</p><p>Observé como el mercenario se transformaba en un pájaro de fuego muy similar a mi fénix, pero con unas cuantas diferencias, como el color rojo intenso, en las puntas un dorado brillante y dentro de sus alas completamente doradas, una cola más larga que la de mi fénix rizada en la punta. El momento en el que se transformó mi fénix empezó a cantar alegremente dándole la bienvenida a su compañero. <em>A su compañero</em>. Maldita sea, he esperado años para encontrar a la pareja del fénix… mi zoan me ha impedido establecer una relación romántica con cualquier persona, ya que siempre los rechazaba, después de todo el fénix solo tiene un compañero por toda la eternidad. Y ahora resulta que mi predestinado es el mercenario pecoso al que trate como si fuera basura. Ha de odiarme, solo el pensamiento provoco que mi fénix llorara y me llenara de un sentimiento intenso de tristeza y soledad. Por eso sentía dolor y culpa los días que el mercenario estuvo con nosotros.</p><p>No. Tengo que arreglar este problema y la estúpida actitud que tuve, demostrarle que soy digno de ser el portador del fénix y su compañero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sip, un capitulo mas... ahora estuve avanzando en esta historia y me di cuenta que ya casi la termino :"v </p><p>Unos 4 o 5 capítulos mas quiza... no se depende de mi imaginación también y que no se queme mi cerebro.</p><p>Bueno... espero les guste :D y comenten si quieren xd me gusta leerlos &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--POV ACE---</p><p>Todos estábamos en silencio. Yo simplemente aterrice de nuevo en el barco de mi contratista que estaba completamente pálido mientras que el otro sonreía con suficiencia.</p><p>Entonces Edward Newgate hablo. - tienes agallas para atacar a mi aliado más reciente.</p><p>Oh mierda, ahora resulta que son aliados… ¿por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? Pude ver que desde el Moby Dick el rubio me miraba intensamente. Sip, definitivamente su fénix ya le aviso quien es mi zoan. Sin más Barbablanca tomo al capitán que me había contratado y lo tiro al mar, bueno igual si ganábamos o perdíamos siempre me habían pagado con anticipación. -  Hijo vamos al Moby Dick, llevaremos a toda tu tripulación. Menciono el Yonkou a su aliado. El pirata asintió y empezó a caminar mientras que varios piratas de Barbablanca empezaron a cargar a sus aliados.</p><p>Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar en la dirección contraria hasta la barandilla del otro barco y me preparaba en transformarme en mi pájaro para irme lejos cuando delante mío cortándome el camino cayo el primer comandante con sus llamas azules. Lo fulmine con la mirada mientras él levantaba las manos demostrando que no quería atacarme.</p><p>-Ace, um hola. ¿Te importa si hablamos un momento? - Le di una mirada en blanco. Oh no, amigo, no puedes simplemente aparecer después de unas semanas a querer hablar conmigo, lo que quiero es que te pierdas y no regreses.</p><p>-Estoy ocupado. Así que lo siento, pero me marcho. Termine este contrato demasiado rápido así que iré a buscar otro que represente un mejor desafío. - Mencioné mientras lo pasaba de largo, pero sentí como una mano se cerraba en mi brazo y me detenía. El rubio me sostenía firmemente mientras me daba una mirada suplicante. – por favor, solo quiero hablar.</p><p>Estaba dudando. No sabía si hablar con él o solo irme, fue un idiota la última vez que lo vi y sé que no vale la pena. Pero esos ojos azules me detienen. No, no, no Ace no dudes. Me solté de su brazo y seguí caminando. Cuando me transforme en mi pájaro de fuego y salte, el fénix apareció adelante mío cortándome el paso en el aire. Me transforme parcialmente solo manteniendo mis alas para poder hablar. El hizo lo mismo. – Quítate del maldito camino.</p><p>Marco simplemente me miraba con dolor en los ojos, pero rápidamente opto por una postura más desafiante. – No yoi. Hagamos un trato. Si lo que quieres es ir por otra solicitud entonces te contrato para que te quedes en el Moby Dick unas semanas. Pero en serio necesitamos hablar.</p><p>Solté un bufido ente ofendido y divertido ¿Qué piensa este idiota? Las cosas no funcionan así, y primero muerto a poner un pie de nuevo en su maldito barco. – Mira, comandante de la primera división, no es así como funciona. Yo veo las solicitudes y decido que acepto y que no. Además, ten por seguro que nunca tomaría una solicitud que estuviera ni remotamente ligada a ustedes.</p><p>Marco se sentía cada vez más desesperado. Claro, podría obligar al pecoso a abordar el Moby Dick, pero eso solo haría que lo odiara cada vez más. Estaba en camino a hablar cuando una gran lanza de kairoseki amarrada a una cadena atravesó el abdomen del mercenario. Ambos estaban sorprendidos y al voltear a ver el origen pudo ver que el capitán que había contratado al mercenario había disparado la lanza.</p><p>- ¡Tú los conoces! Me traicionaste, seguramente ya sabias su alianza. ¡Si voy a morir te arrastrare conmigo! - Empezó a jalar la cadena y Ace estaba muy cerca del mar cuando las garras del fénix agarraron el brazo del capitán y las clavo profundamente para que soltara al mercenario.</p><p>El fénix se apresuró rápidamente a atrapar a Ace que se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre y corrió al Moby Dick a la enfermería para que trataran al mercenario. Los doctores rápidamente tomaron al pecoso y cerraron las puertas. Marco se quedó afuera esperando, un poco más tarde Barbablanca también se unió a la espera, seguido de Thatch e Izou. Estaba muy preocupado, su fénix estaba asustado. Pasaron varias horas hasta que Bay salió para informar.</p><p>-El chico está bien. Quizá despierte entre ahora en la noche o mañana, deberían irse a descansar.</p><p>-Bay, me quiero quedar, esperar a que despierte yoi. - Quiere hablar con el pecoso cuando despierte y también evitar que escape, el mercenario probablemente intentara huir una vez recupere la conciencia. No lo va a permitir hasta que hablen. Quiere hacer las cosas correctamente, hablar con él, conocerlo, cuidar de aquel que está destinado a que su fénix lo proteja como su sol.</p><p>-/-/-/-/-/</p><p>Abrí lentamente los ojos ¿Dónde estoy? Vi que estaba en una enfermería completamente amplia que no reconocía para nada. Cuando miré a un lado vi al comandante de la primera división de los piratas de Barbablanca dormido en una silla. <em>¿Qué mierda?</em></p><p>Lentamente vinieron los recuerdos. Esa excusa de capitán me había atacado por creer que tenía una conexión con los piratas de Barbablanca. Maldita sea con todo.</p><p>Cuando me moví para sentarme en una posición cómoda el rubio abrió sus ojos.</p><p>-¡Ace! Estas despierto ¿Cómo te sientes?</p><p>-Decepcionado supongo. -El rubio frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué yoi?</p><p>- Porque sigo vivo. </p><p>Si, nunca se me olvidaran las palabras que me dijiste, estúpido comandante. </p><p>El rubio se miraba y sentía completamente arrepentido y devastado, pero era su propia culpa, él dijo esas cosas tan crueles por supuesto que el mercenario no podría perdonarlo. Pero incluso así tenía que intentar ganar su perdón y lograr una oportunidad en su corazón.  </p><p>Intenté levantarme, pero sentí que me faltaban fuerzas. El rubio me tomo por los hombros y me obligo a recostarme. – Aun no yoi. Debes descansar más.<br/>Puse los ojos en blanco, pero decidí no hablar. No tengo nada que decirle a este bastardo.</p><p>-Escucha Ace… sé que me equivoque. En serio, y te pido perdón. No te merecías nada de lo que te hicimos y como te tratamos. Quiero arreglar las cosas… ganar tu perdón por lo que te dije, fui insensible y muy grosero… todos merecen vivir.</p><p>No sabía que decir. Mi pájaro de fuego dudaba y sentía que quería perdonar. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que mis sentimientos me guiaran. Antes de que pudiera opinar Barbablanca entro a la enfermería.</p><p>Se miraba culpable igual que el primer comandante y lentamente empezó a hablar. Con voz tranquila.</p><p>-Lo siento mucho por lo que te hicimos antes niño, no sabía la verdad y confié ciegamente en lo que mis hijos dijeron. Si, mi familia es lo más importante que tengo, pero no debí juzgarte tan rápido. Lo lamento. </p><p>Guardé silencio por un momento, simplemente viendo al capitán hasta que simplemente asentí con la cabeza y dije. -Lo entiendo viejo, sé que la familia es importante… si mi hermano menor viniera a decirme que alguien le hizo daño iría a matar al bastardo. Pero tienes que entender que simplemente no los perdonare por lo que hicieron, así que solo espero no volver a verlos y que mantengan su camino lo más alejado del mío.</p><p>Ambos me dieron miradas preocupadas pero el capitán volvió a hablar. – No podemos dejar que te vayas aun, sigues herido… además, tengo una propuesta.</p><p>Eso capto mi interés ¿propuesta? Le di una mirada interrogativa y el continuo. -Conviértete en mi hijo, atraviesa los mares bajo mi bandera, vuélvete loco bajo mi nombre. Se libre a nuestro lado.</p><p>Lo mire atónito por un momento. ¿Qué demonios? No pienso unirme a una tripulación pirata solo porque sí.</p><p>-Es más probable que el infierno se congele primero viejo, gracias, pero no.</p><p>El capitán le dio una mirada a Marco y ambos se miraban divertidos.  Antes de que pudiera cuestionar y descifrar que demonios estaba pasando el primer comandante me puso una pulsera de kairoseki.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué maldito infierno?</em>
</p><p>-QUE MIERDA, QUITAME ESTA MALDITA COSA.</p><p>Los dos bastardos se empezaron a reír. -Danos una oportunidad mocoso, no te vas a arrepentir. En tres meses volveremos a tocar tierra, si llegamos a esa isla y aun te quieres ir no te detendremos.</p><p>Tres meses. <em>Tres malditos meses.</em></p><p>El viejo capitán simplemente salió de la enfermería mientras yo miraba con dagas al rubio. Pero cuando volvimos a estar solos el rubio se arrodillo a la par de mi cama y tomo mi mano.</p><p>-Se que me equivoque, pero haré lo que sea para ganar tu perdón… sé que sabes lo que mi fénix simboliza en tu vida, y te demostrare que soy digno de tu afecto. – El comandante dejo un suave beso en mi mano antes de mirarme con una intensidad tan sincera en esos ojos azules.</p><p>Sentí que mis mejillas ardían. Simplemente aparte mi mano y me recosté de lado para darle la espalda al rubio.</p><p>-Vete al infierno.</p><p>Serán tres meses largos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me dejaron salir de la enfermería dos semanas después, la recuperación era mas lenta con el kairoseki drenándome, pero cuando le dije al estúpido comandante de piña simplemente dijo que no podía quitármelo porque me iría a la primera oportunidad.</p><p>
  <em>-Déjame sanarme correctamente y quítame esta cosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Nop, te iras cuando nadie te vea y tienes que estar aquí tres meses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tu no decides por mi estúpida gallina chamuscada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿ah? ¿nuestro primer apodo cariñoso? ¿Qué tal si yo te llamo mi luciérnaga?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-VETE AL INFIERNO Y ¿POR QUÉ LUCIÉRNAGA DE ENTRE TODAS LAS COSAS?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Porque brillas hermosamente yoi.</em>
</p><p>Estúpido rubio.</p><p>Todos están tratando de ser “amigables”, los comandantes se acercaron a pedirme perdón. Thatch me ha estado acosando para que coma correctamente y haciéndome planes alimenticios mientras que Izou ha estado diseñando ropa para mi… dice que tengo que encontrar mi “estilo pirata” además que en el periódico hace unos días salió un artículo hablando de como fui secuestrado por Barbablanca y que probablemente me uniría a ellos, que estupidez… primero muerto. Y para mayor desgracia el estúpido fénix ha estado coqueteando conmigo.</p><p>Mi pájaro de fuego esta encantado… pero yo no.</p><p>Solo quiero que deje de molestarme de una maldita vez, pero no importa cuanto le grite el idiota no se larga.</p><p>Lo raro, es que siento que algo se me esta olvidando, pero no sé qué es.</p><p>Bueno, quizá no es importante para no recordarlo.</p><p>-POV MARCO-</p><p>Me encontraba en cubierta junto con mi padre y varios de mis hermanos. El mercenario estaba a un lado mas apartado cerca de la barandilla recostado con su sombrero en su cara posiblemente durmiendo. Es tan malditamente adorable.</p><p>Me ha tratado como a una plaga o un bicho raro al que no quiere cerca pero no importa. Se que solo esta siendo terco y además me lo merezco.<br/>Eso no significa que me voy a rendir con él.</p><p>A lo lejos vimos un barco de la marina acercarse. Normalmente nunca vienen a nosotros así que me sentía confundido ¿Qué negocios tienen los marines con nosotros? Aparte de lo obvio de querer hacer cumplir su “justicia” y no sé cuántas estupideces más.</p><p>-Pops, ¿sabes por qué vienen?</p><p>-Gurarara no, quizá nos dan un poco de entretenimiento. Déjenlos abordar.</p><p>Todos nos pusimos en alerta máxima cuando Garp the Fist subió al Moby Dick. Si, tienen una relación relativamente buena pero no visita sin antes avisar.</p><p>Antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar el vice almirante paso entre todos y le dio un golpe a Ace gritando algo de “Fist of love”. Mi fénix estaba indignado ¿Cómo se atreve? Antes de poder reaccionar para ir por el mercenario, el azabache se levanto de golpe viendo con reconocimiento a Garp. - ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! </p><p>Todos estábamos confundidos ¿Se conocen?</p><p>-¡MOCOSO INGRATO! Huyes de casa a los 17, te haces mercenario y ahora resulta que estas con Newgate ¿Acaso te convertirás en otra oveja de su rebaño?</p><p>-No soy un maldito animal ¿Y POR QUE TODOS ASUMEN QUE ME HE UNIDO A BARBABLANCA?</p><p>-¡Te entrene para ser un gran Marine! Cuando te arroje por el precipicio lleno de tigres, cuando te lance al océano para que nadaras de regreso a la isla, cuando te deje con una manada de lobos hambrientos ¡TODO LO HICE PARA QUE TE CONVIERTIERAS EN ALGUIEN FUERTE!</p><p>Todos estábamos en silencio ¿Cómo es que el mercenario seguía vivo?</p><p>-SOLO TENIA DIEZ AÑOS VIEJO DE MIERDA ¡DEBERIAS ENCONTRAR METODOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO MAS NORMALES!</p><p>Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar lo hizo Barbablanca.- Garp, te recuerdo que estas en mi barco, además ¿Qué negocios podría tener un Marine de alto rango con un mercenario? </p><p>Cuando Garp desvió su atención a Pops Ace se alejó del marine y se acercó a Thatch e Izou, suponiendo posiblemente que ellos lo defenderían. Eso despertó muchos celos, si viniera a mi lo defendería con mi vida si hace falta.</p><p>Garp sonrió con suficiencia. – No es tu asunto, solo estoy aquí para redimir a mi rebelde nieto.</p><p>Todos nos quedamos en estado de shock por un momento antes que un fuerte y sonoro “¿¡QUUEEEEE!?” resonara por toda la cubierta.</p><p>El marine volvió a concentrarse en Ace. -Además, se supone que el mocoso tiene que llamarme cada cierto tiempo para saber que sigue vivo. No lo ha hecho.<br/>Ace parecía un poco sorprendido y hablo con voz tímida. - ¿Ups? Lo olvide.</p><p>-Mocoso tonto… ¿y que estas haciendo en el barco de Newgate?</p><p>Todos se quedaron en silencio. Podría incluso atacarnos si Ace dice algo desfavorable.</p><p>El mercenario estaba pensando posiblemente ordenando sus palabras y después de un momento hablo. -Tuvimos una confrontación por un malentendido, me pidieron perdón y ahora intentan de reclutarme y unirme a su familia.</p><p>Inesperadamente Garp empezó a reír a carcajadas. -Ya veo… ¿tu entre todos para unirte a un Younko?… ni siquiera Shanks logro convencerte de unirse a él.<br/>Me sentí molesto. No voy a permitir que Shanks se lo lleve nunca. </p><p>Luego de unos momentos de Garp discutiendo con su nieto sobre como hubiera sido un buen marine en vez de un delincuente y perderse del camino correcto decidieron empezar una fiesta mientras él y Pops recordaban sus aventuras.</p><p>Llegada la madrugada Garp tenia que irse, no sin antes golpear un poco a Ace con su “Fist of love” y decirle que se cuidara, pero el vicealmirante empezó a acercarse a mí. -  Escucha mocoso, no soy estúpido, se cual es el fruto de Ace… Lastima a mi nieto y yo mismo me encargare de venir a arrancarte todas las plumas ¿quedo claro?</p><p>-Lo atesorare con mi vida yoi</p><p>Y sin más Garp se fue.</p><p>Sentí como alguien se acercaba atrás mío, era Ace. - ¿Qué te dijo mi abuelo?</p><p>- ¿mmmh? Nada yoi. -El mercenario me miro un poco escéptico, claramente no me creía.</p><p>-No me mientas gallina llameante.</p><p>-Nunca le mentiría a mi luciérnaga. -Vi como el rostro de Ace se tornó rojo por el apodo. Es tan lindo.</p><p>-Vete a la mierda.</p><p> -A donde sea si es contigo yoi.</p><p>Antes que Ace pudiera contestar me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente. -Buenas noches yoi</p><p>Empecé a caminar a mi habitación con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras atrás mío escuchaba muchos insultos y maldiciones dirigidos a mí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--- POV ACE---</p><p>-Oye Ace ¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos ahora yoi?</p><p>-No</p><p>-¿Jugar poker?</p><p>-No</p><p>-Volar juntos en la noche-</p><p>-No</p><p>El maldito fénix no me deja en paz. Todos los días es “hey Ace hagamos algo…” ya me tiene cansado.</p><p>Mi pájaro esta tan feliz de toda la atención que está recibiendo. Estúpida ave consentida.</p><p>Cada dos semanas llegaba unos correos al barco, desde cartas que enviaban los familiares hasta objetos o regalos. Los New Coons traían varios paquetes con todo tipo de cosas.</p><p>Bueno al ser una tripulación tan grande por lo visto la mayoría recibe correspondencia.</p><p>Pero esta semana cuando la correspondencia llego y todos los piratas estaban aglomerados recibiendo sus cartas o paquetes Izou, que es el que se encargaba de repartir por nombre cada objeto se quedó leyendo detenidamente una de las viñetas. -Ace, este es para ti.</p><p>Todos los piratas se quedaron en silencio mientras me volteaban a ver, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Marco se enderezo bruscamente en donde estaba sentado… obviamente le llamo la atención que me enviaran algo.</p><p>-Es del East Blue. - Eso llamo por completo mi atención. Solo puede significar una cosa.</p><p>Sentí que se formaba una sonrisa amplia y todos los piratas me miraron fijamente, recordé que desde que estoy en este maldito barco no sonrío y mantengo mis expresiones al mínimo.</p><p>Me acerqué a Izou y vi que era un pequeño paquete y una carta. Lo tome y entre al barco de nuevo para ir a mi habitación. <br/>Una vez dentro de mi habitación abrí la carta. Era de Luffy.</p><p><em> Ace, Ace, Aceeeeeeeeeeee.</em> </p><p><em> Te extraño Ace. El abuelo visito y me dijo que estas en un barco pirata, ¿es grande? ¿es genial? ¿hay mucha comida?</em> </p><p><em> Makino me ayudo a escribir la carta, dice que hola también. Incluso Dadan te manda saludos, estaba muy preocupada cuando leyó que estabas en un barco pirata… aunque lo niega.</em> </p><p><em> Si decides convertirte en pirata ¡seria geniaaaal!</em> </p><p><em> Te mandamos un regalo. TE VA A GUSTAR LO SE.</em> </p><p><em> Dadan lo hizo. Dice que te cuides.</em> </p><p><em> Todos te queremos Ace.</em> </p><p><em> LLAMA PRONTO Y CUANDO NOS REUNAMOS HAY QUE COMER CARNE.</em> </p><p><em> Te quiero.</em> </p><p><em> -Luffy</em> </p><p> </p><p>Estúpido hermanito. Nunca cambias.</p><p>Abrí el paquete y era un collar de cuencas rojas. Me recordaban a las que usaban los bandidos en especial el collar de Dadan. Sentí que una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios, es un poco llamativo, pero me encanta. Me recuerda un poco a mi hogar. Pero entonces note que el broche estaba roto. Era una suerte que las cuencas no se hayan salido de la pequeña cuerda que las une, moviendo un poco de lado el collar caerían completamente.</p><p>A veces en los correos debido al viaje se terminan dañando. No soy bueno para arreglar estas cosas. Sentí que mis ánimos decayeron. </p><p>Tengo la peor suerte ¿eh?</p><p>--POV MARCO---</p><p>Ace volvió a entrar al barco cuando le dieron el paquete que le enviaron</p><p>¿Quién le enviaría algo? ¿hay alguien que lo está cortejando? ¿está saliendo con alguien más? </p><p>Tendría sentido, del por qué me rechaza… pero también puede ser porque me odia por lo que paso cuando nos conocimos.</p><p>Mi fénix me reprendió internamente. Si, no podemos rendirnos… no con el… vale la pena pelear por su afecto.</p><p>-Hijo, ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Ace?</p><p>Sentí que me mordía el labio inferior. - ¿y si me dice que tiene a alguien más? </p><p>No quería pasar por algo como eso. Seria doloroso, pero también sé que me merezco su rechazo. No he hecho nada para demostrar que me lo merezco. Pops solo me dio una mirada comprensiva antes de volver a hablar. - Nos equivocamos Marco, los errores no se borran de la noche a la mañana, ni se perdona tan rápido… pero el chico no te odia. Creo que, a ninguno de nosotros, no confía… pero, ¿puedes culparlo? Simplemente tenemos que hacer las cosas bien con el de ahora en adelante y demostrarle que somo más de lo que demostramos al principio.</p><p>Asentí lentamente. Pops tiene razón.</p><p>-¿Por qué mejor no le das tu regalo también? Escuche que ya estaba listo.</p><p>Sentí que se formó una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Asentí y me dirigí a la habitación de Ace.</p><p>Al llegar toque la puerta y Ace abrió. Vi que tenía unas cuencas rojas en la mano. -Oye, umh me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a la zona de carpintería, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.</p><p>Vi que el mercenario estaba un poco decaído. -No tengo ánimos.</p><p>-¿Te paso algo? – Sentí preocupación al verlo deprimido.</p><p>La duda atravesó las facciones del mercenario. No hablo por unos minutos hasta que dio un suspiro y extendió las cuencas rojas que tenía en la mano. -Está roto, es un collar, pero se dañó en el viaje.</p><p>-Oh, lo siento. -El mercenario solo se encogió de hombros, se miraba tan triste. </p><p>-Es un regalo de mi hermano menor. Quería usarlo.</p><p>Oh, tiene un hermano. Me siento estúpido por pensar que podría ser alguna pareja o alguien que está enamorado de Ace. -Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso yoi.<br/>Pude ver como al mercenario se le iluminaron los ojos. -¿De verdad?</p><p>-Sip, soy médico en este barco, pero se coser heridas y ese tipo de cosas… creo que puedo volver a unir la cuerda al broche y hacerle un pequeño nudo. - El azabache asintió felizmente y me dio las cuencas. Le hice una señal para que me siguiera y fuimos a la enfermería.</p><p>No había nadie así que saqué una pequeña aguja y la uní con la fina cuerda del collar. Con la aguja la hice pasar por el pequeño orificio del broche y luego de unas vueltas le hice un nudo.</p><p>-Termine yoi. – El azabache se miraba tan feliz con una amplia sonrisa. Es la primera vez que lo miraba tan feliz y se calentó mi corazón. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta estar detrás de mercenario y le puse el collar.</p><p>Cuando termine de ponérselo me incline hacia adelante y le susurre al oído. -El rojo te queda muy bien.</p><p>Vi cómo se sonrojaba. <em> Aaaah tan lindo.</em> </p><p>-Cállate… mejor dime para que quieres que vaya contigo a carpintería.</p><p>Cierto, para eso fui en primer lugar. -Ya verás yoi.</p><p>Le extendí mi mano en una invitación silenciosa y el la tomo. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y me dirigí a nuestro destino. Las luces estaban apagadas y cuando las encendí vi que el mercenario aun no entendía a que habíamos ido a ese lugar.</p><p>Me dio una mirada interrogante sobre el por qué estamos ahí pero simplemente señalé a una de las esquinas de la habitación y vi como su cara se ilumino de sorpresa y felicidad.</p><p>Soltó mi mano y fue corriendo directamente a la reconstrucción de su pequeño bote. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?</p><p>-Cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error volé de regreso a recuperar lo que quedaba de tu bote… sé que no será el mismo pero mis hermanos han estado trabajando en el… uhm, pensaba devolvértelo luego como una disculpa… sé que no es suficiente por todo lo que te hicimos, pero-</p><p>Antes de que siguiera divagando Ace se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras ocultaba su cara en mi cuello. -Me encanta Marco… Gracias.</p><p>Yo le devolví el abrazo. Era la primera vez que él se acercaba por su voluntad. Pero pronto el mercenario se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejó. Opto por una actitud más distante.</p><p>-Yo… uhm… tengo hambre… adiós. – el azabache se fue rápidamente.</p><p>No importa que haya huido. Para mí ya dimos un pequeño paso y es más que suficiente. Necesita tiempo para aceptar mis sentimientos <em> y los suyos</em> … no los podrá reprimir para siempre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bien, me sentí mal cuando escribí este capitulo porque hice sufrir a Ace de nuevo :( mientras lo escribía estaba en plan "vamos Ace aguantaaaaaaa :(" y después recordé que yo soy la escritora xd.</p><p>Esta capitulo contiene descripción de un ataque o asalto sexual. Si son sensibles o no les gusta no lo lean o lo leen bajo su propio riesgo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-POV ACE-</p><p>Estar en el barco de Barbablanca es tremendamente aburrido. Me quitaron la pulsera de kairoseki hace unos días, les dije que me quedaría los estúpidos tres meses pero que me lo quitaran. Estuvieron de acuerdo.</p><p>He pasado encerrado en la biblioteca leyendo libros, historias lo que sea mientras espero que pasen las horas. Ya hice una pequeña exploración por todo el barco para no perderme ni tener que depender de nadie.</p><p>Ya era de noche cuando decidí salir de la biblioteca y dirigirme a la habitación que me habían proporcionado los piratas cuando <em>lo sentí.</em></p><p>Mis instintos se dispararon al tope cuando vi a esta persona. Alto, robusto, gordo, con la camisa abierta y una barba negra larga.</p><p>Venia en sentido contrario al mío en el pasillo, pero sentí fuertemente como mis instintos me decían que o lo matara o me alejara lo más que pudiera de él.</p><p>Mientras nos acercábamos más me llegaba el olor a alcohol. El tipo venia completamente borracho. Cuando volteo a verme con esos ojos negros sentí que la piel se me erizo. Definitivamente es peligroso.</p><p>Me dio una mirada que me recorrió de pies a cabeza y me sentía cada vez más incómodo. - ¿Que hace una belleza como tu caminando solo? Nunca te había visto en el barco ¿te uniste hace poco?</p><p>-No… solo me quedo temporalmente. -No quiero atacar a otro pirata, podría terminar conmigo siendo torturado de nuevo. Seguí caminando cuando sentí su mano tomando mi brazo. Instintivamente encendí mi mano en llamas y el fuego empezó a subir por mi brazo a modo de advertencia. Antes de que el fuego lo alcanzara aparto la mano.</p><p>-¡Whoa! Un usuario de fruta del diablo, así que aparte de apuesto eres ardiente.</p><p>Camine más rápido hasta llegar a la habitación en la que duermo. ¿Qué demonios? No sé quién será ese bastardo, pero lo mejor es no acercarme a él.</p><p>Me sentía inquieto de que pudiera aparecer. Podría partirle la cara, pero estoy en un barco enemigo, por mucho que Marco diga que no yo así lo siento, si lastimo a uno de sus nakamas las cosas solo van a terminar mal para mí, siendo torturado y esta vez ni siquiera Shanks podría salvarme porque no tendría pruebas. </p><p>Si antes no creyeron en mi palabra no tengo ningún motivo para creer que lo harán ahora solo por ser la pareja del primer comand- MALDITA SEA NO ES MI PAREJA.</p><p>Ahora tengo más motivos para no quedarme en el barco. Mi pájaro se siente asustado y está pidiendo ver al fénix. No iré con Marco, probablemente no me creería, lo que tengo que hacer es mantenerme aún más alejado de los piratas.</p><p>--POV MARCO---</p><p>Algo es diferente.</p><p>Ace se ve diferente y actúa aún más distante. Mi fénix me está diciendo que tengo que cuidar a mi pareja, pero ¿de qué? ¿Qué le paso?</p><p>Ha estado evitando aún más a todos y no ha ido a comer en todo el día lo que es preocupante ya que, ya vimos cuanto puede comer. Era la hora de la cena y no apareció así que decidí ir a buscarlo. Le dije a Thatch que me diera un plato de comida lleno para Ace y fui a su habitación.</p><p>Toque la puerta de su habitación y a los pocos segundos la abrió Ace. Tenía una mirada aún más cautelosa que de costumbre y las alertas se encendieron por todos lados ¿Qué provoco este cambio?</p><p>-Te traje la cena yoi. -Ace simplemente extendió su mano y tomo el plato. -Gracias. -Y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta nuevamente, pero puse mi mano y mi pie para detenerlo.</p><p>-Estas actuando diferente… -Pude ver como se puso rígido por un momento lo que me preocupo aún más. -¿Qué paso?</p><p>Por unos segundos no dijo nada hasta que me dio una mirada vacía y en blanco mientras dijo. -Que me tienen harto eso paso.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera contestar cerró la puerta de golpe.</p><p>Hay algo muy malo que está ocultando.</p><p>---POV ACE---</p><p>Deje el plato en la mesa mientras me acostaba en la cama. No tenía hambre, simplemente me siento cansado de todo, cansado de evitar a todos, cansado del cortejo, cansado de reprimir mis sentimientos, cansado de mi pájaro pidiendo ver al fénix… cansado de todo. </p><p>Pero también preocupado. Las pocas veces que salí encontré a el tipo de la noche anterior. No lo había visto antes en todo el mes que llevo aquí porque recién regresa de una misión junto con otros piratas. Solo sé que su nombre es Teach.</p><p>Pero cada vez que estaba cerca podía sentir su mirada en mí y es algo que me molesta y me ha mantenido en alerta.</p><p>Mi pájaro está pidiendo desesperadamente estar con el fénix para que nos proteja. Pero es muy arriesgado ir y simplemente decir esto sin ninguna prueba.</p><p>Solo tengo que aguantar los dos meses restantes.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Había pasado un mes más, y pude evitar a la mayoría de los piratas en este tiempo, en unas pocas semanas podre irme de este barco y olvidarme de Marco.</p><p>El rubio ha sido el único pirata que ha podido encontrarme estos días. Ya sea para llevarme comida o para intentar hablar conmigo. Yo simplemente he dejado de responderle. Ni siquiera reacciono con enojo a sus cortejos como cuando empezó.</p><p>Pero sigue sin rendirse y sin dejarme malditamente en paz. Mi pájaro llora en las noches porque sabe que el fénix está cerca pero no con él.</p><p>Esta noche decidí salir a ver las estrellas. Me gusta la tranquilidad del mar en la noche, junto con el hermoso cielo oscuro.</p><p>-Zehahahaha ¡Que coincidencia! La hermosura pecosa también está afuera.</p><p>Sentí que se me erizo la piel. Volteé a ver y vi a Teach acercándose a mí con una mirada depredadora.</p><p>Esto es malo.</p><p>Intente correr hacia la puerta más cercana para volver a entrar al barco, pero Teach me agarro de ambos brazos mientras lo mantenía en mi espalda con uno solo y con el otro me tapaba la boca.</p><p>Cuando quise prenderle fuego me di cuenta que el bastardo tenía algo de kairoseki presionado en mi piel porque mi fuego no salía. Se presiono contra mi mientras susurraba a mi oído.</p><p>-Zehahaha buen intento, desde el mes que regrese pase practicando forjando cosas ¿sabes? Con tantos hermanos siempre hay alguno que te enseña desde forjar cuchillos hasta anillos de kairoseki.</p><p>El bastardo era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba no podía liberarme, pero tampoco tenía toda mi fuerza.</p><p>Sentí como empezó a lamer mi oreja y sentí <em>tanto asco.</em> – estuve aprendiendo estas cosas solo para ti. Escuche que eres la pareja del primer comandante… pero veo como lo rechazas. Marco es un idiota sentimental que quiere ganarte por las buenas y poder poseerte mientras tu aceptas ser de él.</p><p>Pensar en Marco me dieron ganas de llorar. Lo quiero aquí. Conmigo.</p><p>-Pero yo no soy así, lo que quiero simplemente lo tomo… No me importa si te resistes, incluso si hablas nadie te va a creer. ¿Por qué mi familia se pondría en mi contra por un forajido?</p><p>Teach me arrastro a la parte más oscura del barco mientras trataba de resistirme, pero era inútil con el kairoseki en contacto con mi piel.</p><p>Cuando llegamos a una zona que el considero lo suficientemente oscura me presiono contra la pared mientras se frotaba detrás mío contra mí. Sentirlo excitado me dio tanta repulsión.</p><p>Empezó a besarme el cuello, <em>a marcarme</em> y cuando al fin quito su mano de mi boca fue para rasgar mi camisa e introducirla en mi boca para mantenerme en silencio.</p><p>-Shhhh, ¿no quieres que nadie te mire así verdad?</p><p>Me dio la vuelta para que estuviéramos de frente mientras el anillo seguía presionado en mi piel, levanto ambas de mis muñecas para mantenerlas juntas arriba de mi cabeza con una mano mientras que me estaba dejando marcas de chupetones por todo el pecho.</p><p>Intentaba de resistirme, pero no podía moverlo y eso solo lo excitaba más, la imagen de Marco paso por mi mente, su sonrisa, sus tontos cortejos, la amabilidad de siempre buscarme, su cabello con ese color hermoso que bajo el sol se miraba dorado.</p><p>Empecé a sollozar. Quería a Marco aquí, no quiero que nadie más me toque y que nadie más me tenga.</p><p>-¿Quién está ahí?</p><p>Teach se paralizo por un momento, probablemente no pensó que alguien patrullara esa zona en la noche. Aproveche que aflojo su agarre de mi mano y le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas en el abdomen. Me soltó con un quejido de dolor y rápidamente me convertí en mi zoan y salí volando.</p><p>Volé rápidamente por los pasillos del Moby Dick con un solo destino: la habitación del primer comandante</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--POV MARCO--</p><p>Estaba acostado en mi cama cuando alguien empezó a golpear frenéticamente mi puerta. </p><p>-Te juro Thatch que si otra vez vienes a molestar que se te acabo el shampoo te voy a- al abrir la puerta se encontraba Ace en su forma de pájaro, había golpeado mi puerta con sus garras.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera hablar el pájaro entro en mi habitación mientras que con la cola cerró la puerta de un golpe antes de abalanzarse sobre mí.</p><p>Estaba confundido mientras estaba en el suelo con el gran pájaro rojo sobre mi mientras frotaba su pico en mi hombro.</p><p>Cuando se empezó a transformar nuevamente en humano pude ver que Ace no llevaba camisa mientras temblaba y sentí que mi cuello se estaba humedeciendo.</p><p>Está llorando.</p><p>Entre en pánico mientras lo abrazaba y me sentaba. Ace no quería soltar mi camisa morada y tenía la cara escondida en mi cuello.</p><p>-¡Ace! ¡¿Qué paso yoi?! – Sentí que mi fénix estaba absolutamente preocupado.</p><p>Intente alejarme para poder vernos a la cara, pero Ace agarro con más fuerza mi camisa aferrándose a mí y llorando más fuerte.</p><p>-Marco… tenía tanto miedo.</p><p>No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero Ace aún no estaba listo para hablar. Empecé a frotar pequeños círculos en su espalda y dejaba salir mi fuego azul. Mi fénix empezó a canturrear tratando de calmar a <em>nuestra pareja.</em></p><p>Paso alrededor de una hora cuando Ace dejo de llorar y ya no temblaba, pero aún no quería soltarme. -¿Qué paso amor?</p><p>Llamarlo “amor” lo sorprendió y por fin alejo su cara de mi cuello mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue esa mancha morada en su cuello.</p><p>Ace también lo noto e intento taparla con su mano, pero yo la aleje mientras posaba mis dedos en esa marca. -¿Quién te hizo esto?- mi voz sonaba fría, mientras sentía que me llenaba con una realización de lo que pudo ocurrir que <em>no me gusto.</em></p><p>Ace aparto su mirada y la dirigió al suelo y dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente bajo, que si no fuera por las capacidades auditivas del fénix no lo habría escuchado. -No me vas a creer.</p><p>Me di cuenta en ese momento que alguien ha estado acosando a Ace, por eso empezó a ser más distante aun, pero ha pasado casi un mes. <em>¿ha soportado un mes el acoso?</em></p><p>Tome las dos manos de Ace y espere a que me mirara a los ojos antes de hablar -¿alguien te ha estado molestando? No tengas miedo de decírmelo, siempre te creeré.</p><p>Ace pareció dudar, pero luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste yoi?</p><p>-Porque no pensé que nadie me iba a creer Marco. ¿acaso ya olvidaste el primer encuentro que tuve con esta tripulación?</p><p>Entonces lo entendí. Ace pensó que nadie le creería y que lo íbamos a torturar nuevamente.</p><p>Lo atraje a un abrazo, transformé mis brazos en alas para darle el consuelo que mi fénix quería brindarle tan desesperadamente mientras le dije al oído. -Ace, lo siento. Que tuvieras miedo de nosotros, <em>de mi</em>… pero te prometo que nadie te va a lastimar de nuevo aquí. No tengas miedo de contármelo todo… yo te creo, confío en ti porque te amo, daría mi vida si hace falta solo para que estés seguro.</p><p>El azabache me devolvió el abrazo mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, probablemente intentando no llorar. Espere pacientemente hasta que empezara a hablar.</p><p>-Salí ahora… quería ver el cielo nocturno. -empezó a relatar toda la historia con voz baja casi como un susurro. -Pero <em>él</em> llego también… y me vio solo… ha estado todo este mes viéndome y haciéndome sentir incómodo. La primera noche que lo vi en el barco trato de tocarme y saque mi fuego para defenderme.</p><p>Ace tomo una pausa mientras ordenaba sus palabras mientras yo me sentía completamente molesto. El bastardo que se atrevió siquiera a pensar que podría tocarlo debería de darle gracias a todos los dioses que no esté en esta habitación en este preciso momento o le arrancaría la cabeza.</p><p>No es como si no lo fuera a matar más tarde.</p><p>Ace tomo una respiración profunda y continuo. -Intente entrar de nuevo, pero me agarro ambos brazos mientras me tapaba la boca… consiguió un anillo de kairoseki para que no lo pudiera quemar. </p><p>Ese bastardo va a estar muerto antes del amanecer.</p><p>-Me llevo a una parte oscura del barco… y… y… - Se le quebró la voz en ese momento al azabache y yo envolví más fuerte mis alas a su alrededor. -Me dejo estas marcas… me quito la camisa para callarme con ella mientras me tocaba… pero la persona que estaba patrullando estaba cerca y en un momento de distracción lo golpeé y vine aquí.</p><p>- Todo esta bien amor, estoy aquí… ¿sabes el nombre de esta persona? Puedes decírmelo, no dejare que te toque de nuevo.</p><p>-Teach.</p><p>Bien, así que a Teach le gusta ser un bastardo… veremos si es tan valiente como para enfrentarse a mí.</p><p>-Tranquilo Ace, no dejare que te ponga un solo dedo encima de nuevo. -No quería dejarlo solo así que me puse de pie y empecé a buscar alguna camiseta o algo, encontré una sudadera y se la di a Ace.</p><p>Pude ver las otras marcas que tenía en su pecho y sentí como una rabia ardía en mí. Tome de la mano al azabache y fuimos a la habitación de Pops.<br/>Al abrir Pops se miraba confundido sobre el por qué estábamos aquí, pero al ver los ojos del joven mercenario con miedo y rojos por el llanto se puso completamente serio y preocupado.</p><p>-Hijos ¿Qué paso?</p><p>Empecé a contarle lo que había ocurrido mientras Ace miraba hacia el piso y se tapaba la cara con su sombrero. Pops se miraba absolutamente furioso. Se puso de pie y camino hasta ponerse frente a Ace.</p><p>El azabache no levanto la cabeza, pero Pops empujo suavemente el sombrero y con un dedo acaricio la suave y rebelde melena oscura del mercenario. – Lamento que hayas pasado por eso hijo, esto no es tu culpa… es la mía por haber fallado como padre y no haberles enseñado a unos cuantos de mis hijos lo que es la decencia humana. – sonaba tan triste y lleno de arrepentimiento que Ace levanto la cabeza mientras tenía los ojos muy abiertos con asombro. Probablemente no esperaba que el capitán lo apoyara.</p><p>-Marco, trae a Teach aquí, no te preocupes… yo me quedare con Ace.</p><p>Asentí mientras Pops se dirigía a sentarse a la cama con Ace caminando a la par. – Solo tráelo vivo.</p><p>Sentí que se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica en mi rostro. Voy a disfrutar causarle dolor a aquel que se atrevió a tocar y lastimar lo que <em>es mío.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaah! ya es 24 de diciembre xd y no se si podre actualizar el fin de semana (por el tiempo de pasar en familia y todo eso) asi que actualizare ahora :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--POV Ace---</p><p>Tenía miedo. Pensé que nadie me iba a creer, pero Barbablanca me apoyo, aunque no tuviera pruebas. Mi pájaro está temblando, y está asustado dentro mío… no lo culpo, yo también estoy en las mismas condiciones.</p><p>Marco acaba de ir a buscar a Teach. No quiero verlo… pero Marco dijo que me protegería, puedo creer en el ¿verdad?</p><p>-No te preocupes hijo, nadie te va a lastimar. – Levante el rostro para ver a Barbablanca directamente a los ojos, parecía sincero. Yo solo asentí torpemente.</p><p>Pasaron unos minutos y decidí hablar. -¿Por qué… una familia? A la mayoría de los piratas solo les interesa el oro y la fama. Pero en los dos meses que he estado aquí he visto que no les interesa mucho eso.</p><p>Barbablanca simplemente sonrió antes de hablar. - ¿De qué sirve el oro y la fama al final? Eso no nos define, pero, ¿los lazos familiares? No importa si no están conectados por sangre, nos hacen mejores personas, tener un lugar al que pertenecer, personas que te defenderían sin importar que, ese es mi verdadero tesoro.</p><p>Guarde silencio por un momento. Es un buen pensamiento. – Pero ¿Por qué yo? No entiendo por qué me querrías como parte de tu familia.</p><p>-¿Por qué no te querría? Eres amable, fuerte, una voluntad impresionante y no te doblegas ante nada… además, haces feliz a Marco. Deberías haberlo visto antes… siempre estaba estoico e incluso amargado, pero desde que estas en el barco sonríe más y está más relajado.</p><p>Sentí que me mordía el labio inferior. -¿aunque siempre lo rechace?</p><p>-Marco nunca podría odiarte Ace, el entiende por qué lo haces y por eso te respeta. Nunca se va a intentar forzar en ti. Por eso estaba tan molesto de que Teach se haya atrevido a ponerte las manos encima.</p><p>Sentí un pequeño escalofrío cuando menciono el nombre de Teach, pero luego salió una pregunta que no pude evitar. -¿Qué opinas de Gol D Roger?</p><p>-¿Roger? Era un idiota que solo pensaba en comer, pero era buen tipo. Fue mi rival muchos años, nunca le pude ganar.</p><p>Me sorprendí al ver una sonrisa nostálgica sin odio en ella… siempre pensé que todos odiaban a Roger entonces ¿Por qué Barbablanca sonaba incluso feliz de recordarlo? - ¿y si hubiera tenido un hijo?</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>Hubo un silencio muy grande y vi como los ojos de Barbablanca se llenaban de realización y se ampliaban un poco de sorpresa. -Tiene sentido entonces de donde heredaste un lado tan terco.</p><p>-¿No me odias? – pregunte con un poco de incertidumbre.</p><p>-¿Odiarte? Por supuesto que no Ace, todos son hijos del océano. Tampoco Marco te odiara solo por eso… te queremos por quién eres, no por quien es tu padre.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera contestar golpearon la puerta, Barbablanca se puso serio. -Parece que Marco ya regreso.</p><p>--POV MARCO—</p><p>Me sentía molesto… no, estaba furioso.</p><p>Atravesé los pasillos del Moby Dick en busca del bastardo. Extendí mi Haki y pude sentirlo en la parte de atrás del barco. Probablemente donde tenía a Ace hace unas horas.<br/>Ace</p><p>Verlo en ese estado tan vulnerable me lleno de una completa ira. Mi fénix está gritando promesas de dolor para el imbécil que se atrevió a tocar a nuestra pareja.</p><p>Cuando llegue pude ver a Teach apoyado en la pared sosteniendo su costado donde había un gran hematoma que se estaba formando, probablemente del golpe que le dio Ace cuando escapo.</p><p>Aun no se había percatado que estaba cerca y con el sentido del oído mejorado de mi fénix lo pude escuchar. -Maldito bastardo, haciéndose el difícil… ni siquiera se deja tocar de Marco… va a pagar por lo que me hizo.</p><p>-El que va a pagar por sus acciones eres tú yoi.</p><p>Teach se puso completamente tenso y volteo a verme. -comandante Marco ¿de qué está hablando? – antes de que pudiera reaccionar le di una fuerte patada en el estómago y atravesó la pared.</p><p>Empezó a escupir sangre mientras intentaba levantarse, pero no podía. Probablemente le partí alguna costilla.</p><p>-ATACAR A OTRO NAKAMA ESTA PROHIBIDO COMANDANTE MARCO Y SE CASTIGA CON LA MUERTE ¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO?</p><p>¿Como tiene el maldito descaro de mencionar el código?</p><p>-Atacaste a Ace… ¿pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya?</p><p>-ESE MOCOSO NI SIQUIERA ES PARTE DE LA TRIPULACIÓN, NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS TIENE POR QUE DEFENDERLO.</p><p>Sus palabras me enojaron aún más y le di un puñetazo, dislocando su mandíbula. Teach solo gemía de dolor, con una mano lo levante y le golpee con la rodilla en el abdomen antes de darle otra patada y que atravesara otra pared.</p><p>Cuando atravesé el hueco de la pared pude ver a Teach intentando ponerse de pie mientras le salía sangre por la nariz y la boca. Antes de que pudiera levantarse clave su cabeza con mi pie en la madera haciendo un agujero en el suelo. -¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¡Ni siquiera te quiere! -Su voz sonaba rara, no podía hablar muy bien con el estado de su mandíbula.</p><p>-Tu no decides eso bastardo, además es asunto de Ace y mío, pero solo porque Ace aun no me ha aceptado no significa que yo no lo defenderé.</p><p>Moví mi pierna y me dirigí a los tobillos de Teach. Con fuerza le di una patada para quebrarle ambos tobillos mientras Teach solo gritaba de dolor.</p><p>Para este punto muchos miembros de la tripulación se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba, pero nadie se atrevía a interferir. Nunca habían visto a Marco tan molesto.</p><p>-Marco ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Thatch apareció sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, nadie se atrevía a hacerle la pregunta que estaba pasando por la mente de todos.</p><p>-Teach atacó a Ace, intento violarlo yoi… se atrevió a ponerle las sucias manos encima cuando todos en este barco saben que Ace es mío.</p><p>Nadie se atrevió a hablar más ni a interferir. Todos conocen el código.</p><p>Agarre a Teach del cabello y me lo lleve arrastrándolo dejando un camino de sangre por los pasillos. -Thatch, Izou… limpien este desastre… por favor.</p><p>Los dos mencionados solo asintieron mientras caminaba a la habitación del capitán. Teach iba gritando y quejándose del dolor todo el camino, cuando llegue toque la puerta y espere.</p><p>-Pasa hijo.</p><p>Abrí la puerta y con una mano tiré a Teach al frente mientras rodaba y hacia un desastre sangriento en la habitación. -Aquí esta Pops.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--POV MARCO—</p><p>Al entrar a la habitación y tirar a Teach vi como Ace se puso rígido antes de voltear a verme y relajarse. Joder, probablemente se siente incómodo con toda esta situación. Varios comandantes me habían seguido para saber sobre el castigo de uno de la tripulación.</p><p>Pops se levantó para acercarse, pero cuando Ace sintió que se movía agarro sin pensar el abrigo del capitán. Pops volteo a verlo un momento ligeramente sorprendido, pero Ace solo volvió a soltar el abrigo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>No se siente seguro solo.</p><p>Me acerqué y me senté a la par de él tomando su mano y trazando pequeños círculos con mi pulgar en ella. Se relajo y me devolvió el apretón de manos. Pops solo sonrió antes de voltear a ver a Teach de nuevo.</p><p>-Teach, sabes que atacar a cualquiera en este barco está prohibido, sea o no de la tripulación… mientras están en este barco están bajo mi protección y tu conoces bien el código ¿Por qué lo hiciste?</p><p>Inesperadamente Teach empezó a reírse, aunque sonaba distorsionado por todas las heridas. -¿y eso que? Ese mocoso no merece tu protección.</p><p>Pops se miraba completamente molesto. -Sabes cómo funciona esto. Te daré dos opciones, el exilio o la muerte. No quiero este tipo de escoria en mi barco.</p><p>Pero el bastardo simplemente se miraba divertido. -¿Qué tal una tercera opción? – Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo Teach soltó un inesperado haki del conquistador que nos dejo confundidos y aturdidos ¿Teach sabia usarlo? ¿Cómo su haki se sintió tan fuerte?</p><p>En ese leve momento de distracción se acercó con un movimiento rápido a Ace y a mi sacando una daga y apuntando a Ace. -Si me voy a morir tu vienes conmigo.</p><p>Antes de que pudiéramos movernos Pops tomo su bicento impregnándolo de haki y apuñalo a Teach. Solo vimos como la sangre empezaba a bajar por la afilada hoja mientras Teach escupía sangre.</p><p>-Lo decidiste de esta manera Teach. – El bastardo no pronuncio ninguna palabra, con las heridas que yo le hice y esta apuñalada no sobreviviría. Murió a los pocos segundos.<br/>En la habitación solo había silencio. Yo no me sentía para nada mal de que Teach estuviera muerto. Los demás comandantes saben cómo funcionan las reglas, e incluso cuando le dimos la opción del exilio decidió intentar hacer otro estúpido ataque.</p><p>Se les explico a la tripulación lo que ocurrió. Todos conocen el código y nadie estaba realmente molesto por la muerte de Teach.</p><p>Luego de informar a todo el barco sobre lo que había ocurrido cada quien regreso a su propia habitación. Ya era de madrugada después de todo.</p><p>Cuando empecé a quedarme dormido alguien toco a mi puerta. Solo suspire y me levante a abrirla. Lo que no esperaba es que fuera Ace.</p><p>Venía con una manta sobre su cabeza y abrazando una almohada. Se ve tan malditamente adorable. </p><p>-umh, ¿me puedo quedar aquí ahora? No quiero estar solo en mi habitación. -Yo simplemente lo miré en silencio y vi cómo se puso más nervioso. -umh, pero si no… no hay problema... quizá debería irme… sip… - antes de que se fuera lo tome de la mano e incluso en la oscuridad pude ver como su rostro se tornaba rojo.</p><p>-Siempre eres bienvenido aquí yoi</p><p>Ace por lo visto no sabía que decir así que solo asintió un poco torpemente. Entre a mi cama y Ace se acomodó justo a la par mía, pero dejando un pequeño espacio. Sentí que el corazón se me quería salir del pecho… el azabache es tan perfecto.</p><p>Nadie hablo por unos minutos hasta que Ace rompió el silencio. – Gracias por creer en mí. -Dijo viendo hacia abajo.</p><p>Es tan tierno. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y levanté su cara para que sus ojos plateados me vieran directamente. – Siempre voy a proteger a aquel que amo.</p><p>Vi como volvía a ponerse rojo y antes que pudiera detenerme o pensarlo mejor pregunte. -¿puedo abrazarte ahora yoi?</p><p>Ace solo me miro en silencio por un momento y sentí ansiedad. Soy tan estúpido, quizá no quiere, es algo que puede considerar bastante íntimo y su reciente experiencia no lo ayudaría… y… </p><p>-Si</p><p>Sentí como se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras Ace se ponía aún más rojo. Su rubor incluso bajaba por su cuello ahora. Me acerqué y envolví mis brazos alrededor de Ace y el azabache se acurruco en mi pecho.</p><p>Me sentía tan feliz y mi fénix estaba cantando y arrullando satisfecho. Ace fue el primero en quedarse dormido y yo estaba viendo el rostro completamente relajado de mercenario.</p><p>Me sentía tan bien con solo tenerlo así. A los pocos minutos yo también me quede dormido.</p><p>--POV ACE—</p><p>Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con un gran pecho tatuado. Sentí que sonreía.</p><p>Una mano empezó a acariciar mi cabello asique levante la cabeza y me encontré con los ojos azules del primer comandante.</p><p>Marco me sonreía amorosamente sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos en mi cabello. -Buenos días yoi.</p><p>Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho mientras susurraba una respuesta. -Buenos días Marco</p><p>El rubio solo se rio antes de envolver sus brazos firmemente alrededor de mi cintura y apoyar su cabeza sobre la mía. Me sentía tan feliz así. Sentí como mi pájaro estaba feliz dentro mío casi como si hinchara sus plumas acomodándose más contra el comandante.</p><p>Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Marco me soltó del abrazo y levanto mi barbilla para que pudiéramos vernos.</p><p>Acaricio mi mejilla hasta mi pómulo y yo cerré los ojos inclinándome hacia la caricia del primer comandante. Cuando sus dedos dejaron de moverse y se quedaron quietos sobre mi mejilla abrí los ojos y pude ver como el rostro de Marco estaba muy cerca del mío.</p><p>Cuando nuestras narices se tocaron el rubio dejo de moverse mientras me miraba a los ojos. – Ace ¿puedo besarte?</p><p>Lo pregunto con una amabilidad que me quito el aliento. ¿Cómo pude pensar que podría estar bien sin Marco?</p><p>Solo asentí y Marco sonrió. Cuando se iba a acercar más alguien toco 2 veces la puerta antes de abrirla seguido de un gran grito dramático. -¡MARCOOOOO! ¡SE ACABO EL SHAMPOO! ¿CÓMO HARE MI HERMOSO PEINADO SI MI CABELLO ESTA SUCIO? ah…..</p><p>--POV MARCO.--</p><p>-¡MARCOOOOO! ¡SE ACABO EL SHAMPOO! ¿CÓMO HARE MI HERMOSO PEINADO SI MI CABELLO ESTA SUCIO? ah…</p><p>Voy a matar a Thatch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--POV MARCO--</p><p>Ace al ver a Thatch en la puerta se alejó de mis brazos. Mi fénix arrullo tristemente cuando el mercenario salió de mi cama, tenía la cara completamente roja y sin mirar a nadie en los ojos solo dijo. -Lo siento, me voy ahora para que hablen de aah… um… ¿shampoo? – salió rápidamente por la puerta.</p><p>Fulmine con la mirada a Thatch que se miraba un poco avergonzado. -¿ups?</p><p>Me levanté sin decir una palabra y fui al baño de la habitación. Los comandantes tienen sus propios baños en sus habitaciones, tomé el maldito shampoo y se lo puse en la mano a Thatch que estaba pálido, probablemente estaba haciendo alguna cara aterradora.</p><p>-mmh, ¿Marco? Lo siento.</p><p>No dije nada, solo lo guie a la puerta y la cerré de un golpe en su cara. Estúpido Thatch, arruinando el momento.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>He estado irritado todo el día ¿la razón? No he visto a Ace. Si tan solo mis hermanos aprendieran a tocar y esperar a que abra la puerta podría haber por fin arreglado la situación con el mercenario.</p><p>Ahora me está evitando.</p><p>Estúpido Thatch.</p><p>Incluso queme su gorro de chef favorito como mi pequeña venganza y sigo enojado.</p><p>--POV ACE---</p><p>He estado evitando a Marco.</p><p>Se que no debería, pero tampoco tengo idea de como abordar el tema. Me siento como una jovencita enamorada y me molesta.</p><p>Esta noche hablare con él, no soy un cobarde y ya me cansé de negar lo que siento. Mi pájaro adentro mío chillaba feliz con anticipación de al fin arreglar toda esta situación con el fénix.</p><p>Cuando llego la noche salí de mi escondite y escuché los sonidos de una fiesta en cubierta, decidí salir a ver. Estaban en medio de una gran celebración y me acerque a Izou a preguntarle el motivo.</p><p>-Oh, solo uno de nuestros barcos llegó… en el están una gran parte del equipo medico y vienen de vez en cuando a hacerle exámenes a papá, pero solo es una excusa para nosotros y hacer grandes celebraciones.</p><p>Solo asentí. Probablemente Marco este ocupado entonces. -Ummh ¿y no sabes si Marco sigue ocupado o algo así?</p><p>-No lo creo, llegaron hace un tiempo asique ya han de estar terminando. Puedes ir a la enfermería, de seguro sigue ahí… luego es muy difícil encontrar a alguien en medio de la fiesta</p><p>Asentí y le di las gracias a Izou.</p><p>Bien, no huiré.</p><p>A medida me acercaba a la enfermería me encontré con varias enfermeras por el camino lo que indica que ya terminaron su reunión o hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo.</p><p>Cuando llegué a la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, estaba a punto de abrirla, pero me detuve al ver que había solo una enfermera hablando con Marco y dudé.</p><p>Quizá debería irme y volver después, pero las siguientes palabras me detuvieron en seco. – comandante Marco, usted me gusta… por favor salga conmigo.</p><p>Vi por la pequeña abertura de la puerta que la enfermera había tomado la mano de Marco y se había acercado demasiado a él.</p><p>Mi pájaro estaba indignado y ardiendo de celos… y yo también.</p><p>La enfermera había pegado su cuerpo a Marco y se estaba acercando para besarlo, pero Marco tomo sus hombros y la empujo suavemente para que retrocediera. -Lo siento yoi. Ya tengo a alguien a quien amo y no puedo corresponderte.</p><p>Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y sentía una suave calidez por dentro. La enfermera por lo visto no quería aceptar el rechazo porque volvió a hablar. -He escuchado que encontraste a la pareja del fénix y que te rechaza… así que ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? De seguro esta persona ni te quiere. ¿o ya te acepto?</p><p>Marco por lo visto no sabia que decir y recordé que en realidad yo aun no soy suyo. Por no haberlo aceptado el aun no puede decir con completa seguridad que soy de él.<br/>La enfermera volvió a acercarse a Marco y con su mano acaricio suavemente su brazo hasta llegar al cuello y hacer que la mirara. -¿de que te sirve tanta lealtad si el no te quiere? Se mío.</p><p>Abrí la puerta de golpe y la enfermera dio una pequeña sacudida sorpresa por el ruido inesperado.</p><p>Ambos voltearon a verme y Marco abrió los ojos levemente con sorpresa y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Una enfermera sospechosamente cerca casi insinuándosele.</p><p>-Ace, no es lo que parece.</p><p>La enfermera abrazo el brazo de Marco mientras me miraba. -Parece que nos interrumpieron amor.</p><p>Por lo visto la tonta estaba intentando engañarme para que pensara lo que no es. Me acerque y tome el otro brazo de Marco mientras lo jalaba para que la enfermera lo soltara lo cual hizo.</p><p>Antes de que Marco o esa tipa pudieran decir algo tome la barbilla del rubio y lo bese.</p><p>Marco dio un leve gemido de sorpresa ante de responder. Cuando nos separamos lo abrace para tenerlo cerca mío mientras miraba a la enfermera que tenia una mirada de sorpresa y conmoción.</p><p>-Marco es mío, asique agradecería que desaparecieras de aquí.</p><p>El rubio había envuelto también sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y la enfermera salió completamente molesta e indignada.</p><p>Resople con diversión mientras seguía abrazando al comandante. No quiero soltarlo.</p><p>-No andes coqueteando con las enfermeras estúpido. - Mencione mientras lo miraba a la cara y hacia un leve puchero.</p><p>Marco me dio una sonrisa sincera que me pareció la más hermosa de todas y enterró su cara en mi cuello antes de susurrar. -Tu eres el único Ace.</p><p>Nos separamos del abrazo de mala gana mientras seguía haciendo pucheros, pero no solté la mano de Marco. -Supongo que tenemos que hablar.</p><p>-Supongo que si yoi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se que me había ido por un tiempo pero ya tenia estos 3 capítulos y se me había olvidado ponerlos xd<br/>pero jajaja ya están aquí xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--POV MARCO--</p><p>Mi corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente contra mi pecho mientras que utilizaba todo mi autocontrol en poder mantener las llamas del fénix dentro mío.</p><p>No quiero hacerme una falsa esperanza y que Ace termine alejándose de nuevo, pero quiero creer que esta vez arreglaremos y dejaremos claros nuestros sentimientos.</p><p>Ace no soltó mi mano mientras me miraba a los ojos antes de hablar. – Vine a buscarte porque quería decirte algo… -	Se quedo en silencio por un momento antes de que soltara una risita baja. -Lo siento, tenia muy claro todo lo que quería decir, pero me quedo sin palabras.</p><p>Me dio una mirada tímida y yo le sonreí intentando de alentarlo para que continuara. -Solo dilo, no tengas miedo yoi.</p><p>El azabache tomo una respiración profunda intentando poner en orden todos sus pensamientos y apretó mi mano un poco mas fuerte. – Cuando te conocí, fuiste un completo imbécil. En serio te odie, a ti y a todos aquí.</p><p>Hice una mueca al recordarlo. -Lo sé. Nos equivocamos yoi.</p><p>Ace soltó un bufido. -Si bueno. Luego aparecieron de nuevo para intentar arreglar las cosas y terminaron secuestrándome. -Parecía casi divertido recordando lo que le hicimos.</p><p>-Mi pájaro de fuego estaba tan feliz de que el portador del fénix quisiera arreglar las cosas, pero yo estaba muy confundido y me negué a escucharlo… y luego paso lo de Teach.</p><p>La mención del nombre de Teach me lleno de nuevo de ira. -Lamento no haberte protegido yoi… que tuvieras que pasar por algo como eso conmigo estando en el mismo barco. -Aprete mi mandíbula con irritación conmigo mismo y aparte mi mirada dirigiéndola al suelo. -Fui un fracaso para ti yoi.</p><p>Sentí la mano de Ace en mi barbilla y la movió ligeramente para recuperar contacto visual. Sus ojos plateados me miraban de una manera tan amable y llena de cariño. -No fue tu culpa Marco. Mis instintos me dijeron que tenia que tener cuidado y que tenia que pedirte que me protegieras. Mi pájaro literalmente estaba completamente asustado queriendo ir al lado del fénix… y yo no quise escuchar.</p><p>El azabache acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y lleve mi mano libre a la suya para prolongar la caricia. -Lo siento Marco, por hacerte sentir que fue tu culpa. Fue mía no tuya, pero si esa situación no hubiera ocurrido nunca habría aceptado esto.</p><p>Ace soltó mi mano, y la otra que tenia en mi mejilla las dirigió ambas detrás de mi cuello para que me inclinara y me beso.</p><p>Le correspondí sin dudar y con mi lengua lamí el labio inferior del mercenario que, respondió inmediatamente mi petición y abrió su boca dejando entrar mi lengua y recibiéndola con la suya.</p><p>Luego de unos minutos rompimos el beso jadeando y Ace me abrazo antes de decir lo que había querido escuchar desde hace mucho. -Te amo Marco.</p><p>Abrace mas fuerte a Ace sintiéndome completamente aliviado y feliz.</p><p>-Yo también te amo yoi. – Me separe para volver a besarlo de una manera mas acalorada aun mientras Ace se aferraba a mi soltando pequeños gemidos en el beso que solo aumentaban mi excitación.</p><p>Seguíamos en la enfermería, pero no soportaría hasta llegar a mi habitación. Intente guiarnos torpemente mientras nos besábamos a mi oficina. Al ser el medico jefe en el barco tenia una oficina propia dentro de la enfermería.</p><p>Sin separarnos logramos entrar y con un pie golpee la puerta para cerrarla. Tomé la silla del escritorio y me senté en ella mientras puse a Ace a horcajas sobre mí. -Quiero hacerte mío, pero no quiero forzarte yoi. Si no quieres hacerlo aún lo entendería.</p><p>El mercenario me miro con una leve sorpresa de que le estuviera prácticamente pidiendo permiso antes de sonreír. Poso su mano detrás de mi cabeza y me acerco para otro beso. – Yo quiero ser tuyo Marco.</p><p>Fue toda la confirmación que necesite. Empecé a quitarle la camisa mientras nos besábamos y el hizo lo mismo con la mía. Cuando lo logramos pegamos nuestros cuerpos, acariciándonos sin romper el beso.</p><p>Cuando nos alejamos por aire y pude ver el cuerpo perfecto de Ace sentí que se me formaba un leve ceño fruncido al ver las marcas levemente moradas que aún tenía el mercenario en el cuello y pecho.</p><p>Ace noto lo que miraba y puso su mano sobre la marca en su cuello para taparla. -No las mires.</p><p>Aparte su mano y me acerque para besar y morder para hacer una marca justo encima de la que ya tenía. Escuche a Ace gemir mientras apretaba sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me dirigí a su oreja y mordí su lóbulo antes de susurrarle. -Solo tengo que reemplazarlas con las mías. - Ace gimió ante mis palabras.</p><p>Entonces hazlo.</p><p>Empecé a marcarlo, poniendo mis marcas sobre las indeseables que ya tenía. Ace era un desastre de gemidos mientras enterraba sus dedos en mi cabello y mis manos acariciaban sus muslos.</p><p>Lleve una de mis manos a su boca y el entendió rápido lo que quería. Mientras el chupaba mis dedos empecé a desabrochar sus pantalones y liberar su erección. Cuando considere que fue suficiente saque mis dedos de su boca y lo senté en la orilla del escritorio para poder deshacerme de su ropa mientras que sus manos ya habían bajado mis pantalones también.</p><p>Volví a sentarlo sobre mi y ambos soltamos un gemido profundo cuando nuestras erecciones se tocaron. Llevé mi mano a su trasero e introduje el primer dedo con el que se acostumbró fácilmente, luego el segundo hasta el tercero.</p><p>En el tercer dedo vi como se formo una leve mueca de incomodidad en su rostro, asique uní nuestras erecciones mientras las tomaba con una mano y las acariciaba juntas. Ace hizo lo mismo y ambos estábamos gimiendo y cerca de venir.</p><p>Saque mis dedos y levante a Ace para que estuviera sobre mi erección y lo vi a los ojos buscando una confirmación. El mercenario sonrió levemente y asintió mientras empezaba a bajar.</p><p>Entre y cuando Ace estuvo sentado sobre mí, use todo mi autocontrol para no empezar a moverme inmediatamente hasta que se acostumbrara. Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo esperando que el dolor pasara hasta que Ace empezó a moverse.</p><p>El mercenario enterró su cara en mi cuello mientras gemía y yo me encontraba con sus movimientos mientras que con una mano acariciaba su longitud.</p><p>Con mi mano libre tome la barbilla del azabache para poder alejarlo de mi cuello y ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas teñidas de rojo y labios entreabiertos soltando gemidos con cada movimiento que hacíamos. Solo su visión casi me hizo terminar.</p><p>-Eres tan perfecto yoi. – estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo cuando escuchamos que alguien entraba a la enfermería y ambos nos pusimos rígidos. Ser atrapados teniendo sexo es lo último que quiero.<br/>-ummh pensé que había dejado esos papeles aquí. -Era la voz de una de las enfermeras.</p><p>-¿estas segura? Quizá están en el otro barco. -Fantástico y no venía solo una.</p><p>El mercenario me lanzo una mirada divertida y desafiante y empezó a moverse de nuevo mientras yo lo miraba conmocionado y se acerco para susurrar suavemente en mi oído. -¿No eres capaz de contenerte viejo? -Una nota divertida sonando en su voz </p><p>¿Oh? Asique quiere jugar.</p><p>Agarre sus muslos y antes de que pudiera decir algo me levante y puse su espalda en el escritorio asegurándome de no hacer ruido mientras yo estaba de pie aun dentro de el y se llevo una mano a su boca para contener sus gemidos por el movimiento brusco. Me incline sobre el para decirle suavemente. – Nunca hubiera imaginado que te excitaría tanto algo como esto Ace. -Empecé a moverme más rápido dentro de el y cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse en silencio. -Estas apretándome tan fuerte a mi alrededor que no creo contenerme.</p><p>Con mis palabras el mercenario tenia mas espasmos alrededor mío y mantuve el movimiento fuerte. </p><p>Ambos estábamos cerca.</p><p>Las enfermeras aun seguían buscando unas cosas desde el otro lado de la puerta y cuando sentí que ni Ace ni yo aguantaríamos mas quité su mano de su boca para darle un beso y amortiguar nuestros gemidos mientras ambos veníamos al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Escuchamos como ambas enfermeras salían de nuevo sin enterarse de que nosotros estábamos aquí y use mi haki de observación solo para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie más.</p><p>Sali de Ace y empezamos a reírnos. Me senté de nuevo y tomé a Ace entre mis brazos. El mercenario tenia sus piernas colgando a un lado de las mías mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho.</p><p>-Deberíamos irnos antes de que alguien regrese yoi</p><p>-Definitivamente. – Respondió Ace con un tono divertido.</p><p>Nos volvimos a vestir y lo acerque para besarnos de nuevo.</p><p>Ace tomo mi mano mientras salíamos de la enfermería. -Vamos Marco, quiero dormir acurrucado contigo. -Dijo sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza mientras me guiñaba un ojo.<br/>Mocoso descarado.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>